Be may Baby
by Annkora
Summary: James perdió una apuesta y ahora esta en una sala desconocida con Lily. ¿Que enredo se esconde detrás? Curiosidad – Tentación - Atracción. No siempre sale todo bien... Pero merece la pena Perderse en ello.
1. Chapter 1

**Be my Baby**

_1.-Curiosidad – Tentación - Atracción_

**-Aun no se que hago aquí, Evans...-** contestó con fingido desinterés, mientras su mano derecha se paseaba por su, ya de por sí desordenado cabello negro. Aquella tarde hubiera sido estupenda para ir a volar o hacer rabiar a Quejicus o... se le ocurrían miles de ideas a llevar a cabo, en vez de estar en aquella sala.

**- Estás aquí, Potter, por que perdiste la apuesta. Y como buen León que eres, tienes que cumplir. ¿O ahora resultará que tienes menos palabra que cualquier serpiente?-** contestó ella con impaciencia. Sabía que con ese último comentario lo haría reaccionar. Y por la forma en que el prefecto bufó y se cruzó de brazos, sabía que había acertado. Se movió hasta el centro de la sala, entristecida, y dejó casi bruscamente en el suelo la bolsa de deporte. –_Ya ni siquiera me llama pelirroja... 2 meses. Ya hace dos meses que hemos iniciado el curso y ni un solo intento. Cuando lleva tres años amargándome la existencia, insistiendo cada día y varias veces, para que salga con él. Ahora solo me llama Evans y si se me acerca, es estrictamente por algo relacionado con las rondas o con Remus. ¿Y si tiene razón Sev...? ¿Y si, después de tanto insistir, se ha cansado? ¿Y si solo quería jugar y se ha cansado de mí? Por que dudo que haya madurado por que lo hayan nombrado prefecto...-_

La vio moverse por la sala con confianza. Estaba claro que no era la primera vez que estaba allí. ¿Y él... que demonios hacía él allí? Por culpa de una estúpida apuesta, su determinación pendía de un hilo. ¡Maldito el día en el que se dejó arrastrar por Canuto y con ello, contestar al desafío de la pelirroja!

Él se había jurado... se había prometido a si mismo que ya no insistiría más. Aquel ángel (o demonio, según la situación) de cabellos rojos y ojos de esmeralda ya lo había hecho sufrir suficiente. Por más que él se había esforzado... Por más que él le había intentado demostrar... el resultado siempre era el mismo: _NEGACION. Nain. No. Cero. Calabazas_. Y un largo etc... que le habían dejado muy claro que, antes sarna supuradora peluda, que salir con él.

_Y su corazón ya no podía más..._

No había habido forma de hacerle entender a la tozuda prefecta que ella no era una más... Que debajo de aquel Merodeador juerguista y travieso, se escondía un tímido hombre enamorado. Que todas las burradas que cometía, sus comentarios, las bromas, sus encerronas... Todo era para llamar su atención. Para ver sus ojos verdes brillar al mirarlo y hacerla enfadar, con aquella pasión que solo ella poseía y lo cautivaba. Que las poses de falsa seguridad y seductor nato solo escondían el miedo a su rechazo. A perderla.

Pero que más daba ya...

**- ... Potter... Potter... ¡POTTER!!-** gritó rábica plantada delante de él, mientras sacudía su pequeña mano a pocos centímetros del capitán de Gryffindor.

**-... Ummmm...-** fue el susurro-contestación que ella obtuvo. El dulce aroma a jazmín y limón, característico en la pelirroja, había envuelto el olfato de James. Le llevó unos segundos enfocar sus ojos avellanas en la exasperada premio anual. ¿Cómo no adorarla? Lily lo estaba mirando o más bien dicho, fulminando con el verde de sus orbes, bailando entre lo divertido y lo enfadado. Sus labios carnosos y rojizos, los tenía curvados en una semi sonrisa. Su cabello, mal recogido por una especie de palo. Sus pequeñas manos se aguantaban con impaciencia y regañina sobre las caderas. Eso, y el pie derecho picando sobre el suelo, le hicieron parar más atención. No sabía que es lo que Lilian le tenía preparado para saldar su apuesta, pero estaba seguro de que no quería enfadarla. No supo por que. **–Yo...esto... Yo no ...-** Contempló como una de sus finas cejas pelirrojas se arqueada pronunciadamente, dándole a entender una burla divertida por haberlo pillado distraído.

**- No digas nada. Ni siquiera me escuchabas... ¿Verdad?-** sus brazos se volvieron a cruzar sobre su pecho, marcando más sus atributos. James no puedo dejar de seguir ese gesto**. – No se por que pierdo más el tiempo...-** y se alejó de él murmurando, hacia el centro de la sala. Siguió dándole la espalda mientras se agachaba a la bolsa de deporte y extraía varias cosas, dejándolas con sumo cuidado en el suelo. **- ¡Muévete Potter! Quizás tú no valores tu tiempo, pero yo sí el mío. Y no pienso pasarme aquí toda la tarde del sábado viéndote la cara de bobo**- refunfuñó sin mirarlo, mientras se incorporaba y se quitaba el jersey 

ancho y de manga larga que llevaba. Prueba de su enfado fue la forma en que dejó el jersey dentro de la bolsa.

¡Lo hacía a posta! Estaba seguro. Era una mujer vil y cruel, ya no tenía ninguna duda. Una loba con piel de corderito. Un demonio (por que ya oficial) que lo torturaba al encerrarlo en una habitación desconocida y sin salida, sabiendo de sus sentimientos hacia ella (por no decir de sus hormonas) y que él era un hombre de carne y hueso. ¡Merlín! Con semejante estimulo visual ¿cómo apartar sus ojos de la piel revelada? Empezaba a entrar en calor y a notar como las pulsaciones se le aceleraban ¡Merlín!. Las palmas de sus manos se humedecieron, cuando ella se dio la vuelta y lo encaró. ¡Y benditos (o malditos) muggles por la ropa de deporte! Sus pupilas se dilataron al recorrerla por completo. Al sacarse el amplio jersey anaranjado (varias tallas más grade de lo que ella necesitaba) se reveló un cuerpo grácil y lleno de curvas. Enfundada en unos pantalones para baile, negros ajustados, con una ligera campana al final y un top del mismo color, el prefecto pudo comprobar por fin el cuerpo de su querida pelirroja. Porque por imaginar, había imaginado mucho, pero Lilian Evans no era conocida precisamente por ser ... como decir... "ligera" a la hora de vestir. No había acortado su falda del uniforme como la mayoría de las chicas del colegio. Las blusas siempre las llevaba perfectamente abrochadas, con la corbata bien anudada y la capa encima (y el jersey-chaleco reglamentario en invierno). Y cuando vestía de diario, era discreta y no reveladora.

Pero ahora... ¡Merlín otra vez! Ya no tendría que imaginar mucho. _¡Ayuda!_

**- ¡Potter!-** exclamó rebasando el límite de su paciencia - **¿Serás capaz de coordinar tus pies y venir hasta aquí o será que voy a tener que arrastrarte?- **Sus labios curvaron una sonrisa cuando se fijó en él. – ¡_Menos mal! Parece que por lo menos reacciona. No se si esto va a salir bien...No le tendría que haber hecho caso a esa cabecita loca, no me siento cómoda vestida así con él. Pero solo míralo... Parece que hubiese visto una aparición. Sí, si que merece la pena -_ Rió mentalmente al ver como los ojos del gran seductor James Potter se dilataban al repasarla de arriba a bajo. Con boca ligeramente abierta incluida.

No era tonta y sabía que el estado medio catatónico del merodeador era culpa de ella... Ella no solía mostrar mucha carne y el uniforme cubría lo bastante bien para que no supieran de ella (físicamente) más que lo necesario. Nunca había creído en el valor de una persona solo por el exterior (todo lo contario a Petunia) ni le había dado importancia a mostrar o no para ser más popular en el colegio, le bastaba con ser ella misma y que la gente se acercara a ella por su forma de ser, no la de su cuerpo. Pero sabía que tenía un cuerpo bonito. Desde que había dejado de ser una niña y cada verano, al quitar las capas de ropa, las miradas masculinas (y alguna femenina) lo confirmaban. No podía quejarse. Era alta, aunque sin exagerar. Su estructura era delgada pero curvea, como la de su madre. Su cabello rojo y sus ojos verdes, contrastaban fuertemente con la piel suave y porcelánica, también con los labios carnosos y rojizos que poseía.

Además, había heredado los pechos de su abuela... grandes, redondos y firmes. Aunque estos le habían dado más de un problema y por eso los "escondía" (aunque no lo reconociera la tenían algo acomplejada) siempre que podía.

Era normal que Potter la mirara medio ido (y casi babeando). El conjunto que llevaba era cómodo para bailar... como una segunda piel. Pero el prefecto nunca había tenido tantas pistas como para saber como era en realidad su cuerpo.

Tenía que reaccionar. ¡Vamos! El era James Charlus Potter. Un Merodeador. Había tenido a sus pies las mujeres que había querido. Junto a Sirirus y Remus (aunque este último de forma más serena, sensata y con tacto) habían roto más corazones juntos, que el resto de la población masculina de Hogwarts. Aquella situación no podía dominarla la pelirroja o sería su fin. Le daría baza para burlarse de él y dominarlo. Y eso no lo podía permitirlo... Aunque solo fuera por orgullo, no daría paso a sus hormonas. ¡Como que era Cornamenta!.

**- Vaya, vaya Evans... nadie diría que debajo de las capas de ropa se escondía semejante cuerpo...-** sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella. Se plantó enfrente de la pelirroja, lo suficiente como para invadir parte de su espacio vital, pero sin tocarla (lo suficientemente lejos para no ser tentado a saltar encima de ella y romper su determinación).

-** Bueno Potter, es que este cuerpo es para privilegiados...-** mientras se señalaba con picardía –** Y tú...-** acortó la distancia de forma sigilosa, moviendose como si de una felina se tratara, y le golpeo suavemente el 

pecho con su dedo índice -** ... no eres uno de ellos. Por lo menos no hasta ahora...-** y añadió antes de que él replicara –**... y solo por estricta necesidad –**

Así que a la gatita le gustaba jugar. Nunca lo hubiera pensado de ella. Siempre tan correcta y modosita. Y sin embargo lo estaba sorprendiendo con sus salidas y respuestas. Aunque era lo habitual. Ella siempre lo sorprendía. Siempre tenía respuestas y salidas para sus comentarios, en la forma en que rompía las normas cuando era necesario, como cuando robaba material de la oficina de Slughorn para mejorar la poción matalobos para Lunático.

Pues bien, a él también le gustaba jugar. Y a pesar de haberse prometido no caer... no podía resistirse a la enigmática tentación que la pelirroja de sus sueños le tendía. Por lo que con parsimonia apartó de su pecho el dedo acusador y sonrió con autosuficiencia. Bajo la atenta mirada esmeralda, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a "inspeccionar" la sala. Tras unos breves segundos de recorrido en silencio, comento: -**Y bien, Evans ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? ¿O resultará que mi pago por perder la apuesta es ver como te vas quitando la ropa...?-** añadió con un tilde seductor, mientras se giraba y la miraba lentamente de arriba a bajo con una sonrisa amplia.

-**Se que eso es lo que desearías, Potter. Pero no caerá esa breva- -**_ Hoy no_**-** sonrió ella de la misma forma. Se volvió hacia la bolsa de deporte y se agachó para cerrarla, mientras intentaba controlar su respiración y así enmascarar los nervios que sentía. Se puso de pie, preguntándose desde cuando se ponía tan nerviosa ante la presencia de él. No era la primera vez que estaban a solas o en situación comprometida. Potter le había hecho pasar las mil y una comprometidas. Por ejemplo, aun podía recordar al inicio del quinto curso cuando la había acorralado en un pasillo durante su primera rondas nocturna como prefecta y le había susurrado al oído, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, que le encantaba sus ojos y la forma distraída en la que se mordía los labios cuando se concentraba en pociones.

Aún se puso más nerviosa con el recuerdo y la secuencia de acabar de quitarse la ropa, en aquel momento, para el capitán de los leones.

-** Entonces, Evans... ¿que propones? – ** tan solo fue un susurro ronco.

¿Cuándo se había puesto detrás de ella? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. No la estaba tocando y sin embargo se sentía completamente envuelta por él. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, antes de girarse y encararse. Su propio juego (o castigo) se le estaba volviendo. Si seguía así, perdería el control y aun no estaba segura de las intenciones del capitán –_ No quiero ser una más. Pero tampoco quiero perderlo...-_

**- Podrías empezar por quitarte la capa...-** susurró de la misma forma. Se deleito al ver como las orbes avellana se oscurecían, cuando su mano se acarició el nudo de la capa -**No seas impaciente Potter. ¿Acaso no te gustan las sorpresas?**


	2. Chapter 2

2.- Juego - Ansiedad- Inicio del Deseo

* * *

_**- Entonces, Evans... ¿que propones? - **tan solo fue un susurro ronco._

_¿Cuándo se había puesto detrás de ella? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. No la estaba tocando y sin embargo se sentía completamente envuelta por él. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, antes de girarse y encararse. Su propio juego (o castigo) se le estaba volviendo. Si seguía así, perdería el control y aun no estaba segura de las intenciones del capitán **- No quiero ser una más. Pero tampoco quiero perderlo...-**_

_**- Podrías empezar por quitarte la capa...-** susurró de la misma forma. Se deleito al ver como las orbes avellana se oscurecían, cuando su mano se acarició el nudo de la capa** -No seas impaciente Potter. ¿Acaso no te gustan las sorpresas?**_

* * *

Dejó que la dueña de sus sueños le desatara el cordel que sujetaba su capa, con una tortuosa lentitud. Sintió como los nudillos de la pelirroja provocaban un placentero cosquilleo por debajo de su barbilla y tuvo que ahogar un gemido de satisfacción por aquel gesto. A penas se dio cuenta del sonido que hizo la prenda al caer al suelo, por que sus orbes avellana se debatían en el mar verde que le ofrecía la premio anual, sin querer ceder en aquella lucha por el control. Por Merlín, que de buen grado se quitaría también el fino jersey del equipo, por que estaba ardiendo. ¿Tendría fiebre?

No, estaba seguro que nada tenía que ver con la fiebre, el calor que empezaba a recorrerle el cuerpo entero.

Juguetonamente, tironeó de la corbata de él sin dejar de mirarlo, arrastrándolo hasta el centro de la estancia. ¿De donde había salido la inspiración descarada de sus actos? ¡Ni ella misma lo sabía! Nunca había sido tan atrevida. Siempre tan correcta y racional. Pero por aquella vez... Decidió hacer caso a Alice y dejarse llevar por su instinto. Y su libido le estaba haciendo mostrar su lado más sexy y pícaro, que por regla general se mantenía a la sombra en su forma de ser. Y por Merlín y todos los dioses de la comedia griega, que ella quería jugar a aquel juego con Potter y dejarse llevar... Quizás se arrepentiría más tarde o quizás no, ya no importaba. Deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera allí mismo para perderse por siempre en la mirada de café, que se oscurecía por momentos, con la que el Capitán de los leones la deleitaba. Quería verlo morir y renacer por ella... en ella. Volverlo loco y arrastrase con él al torbellino de sensaciones que aquel momento se prometían. No quería ser una más... quería ser La Única que acariciara esos indómitos cabellos negros. No negarse nunca a las caricias de las grandes y finas manos que James poseía y hacían promesa de lánguidas y placenteras caricias. Deseaba ser la única dueña de aquellos labios gruesos y bien dibujados, mordérselos, agasajarlos con los suyos propios. Quería entregarse a él y que fuera recíproco. Fundirse en una danza antigua y carnal... Ahora y por siempre.

Tragó grueso cuando la pelirroja sonrió gatunamente y le tomó por el desarreglado corbatín, tironeando de él. Como un corderito que va al degüello, se dejó conducir hasta el centro de la estancia, esperando el siguiente paso de la pelirroja. No sabía realmente a que estaban jugando pero... le encantaba! Se encontraba en un estado de anhelo y desconcierto, que lo llenaba de ansia por no saber que es lo que le tenía preparado aquel demonio de mujer.

De buen grado, la hubiera tomado en sus brazos, reteniéndola muy pegada a él, como una segunda piel. Dejaría que sus manos la marcarán con la invisibilidad de los sentimientos y se bebería su alma a través de su boca. Besaría y mordería lentamente aquella preciosa boca, que lo tentaba incansablemente; hasta que ella perdiera el conocimiento. Descendería con tranquilidad perezosa, por la curvatura de su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, aquellos maravillosos pechos donde estaría encantado de perderse. Acariciarlos. Mesarlos con suavidad entre sus manos. Besarlos... Y se dejaba de llamar James Potter si no la tomaba allí mismo y le hacía rozar el cielo, con las manos y ver las estrellas a base de besos.

Un movimiento y la pronunciación de su nombre lo hicieron volver de su ensoñación. Se quedó clavado en el suelo, con las manos sudando y el estómago contraído. Ella se había acercado lo suficiente al lóbulo de su oreja derecha, como para que los pelillos de la nuca se erizasen con el susurro...

**- Ahora James, vamos a comprobar lo bueno que eres...-** su voz fue un susurro sugerente, quedándose a muy pocos centímetros del cuerpo del merodeador. Dejó resbalar el corbatín entre sus dedo, jugueteando con él. Sus ojos esmeralda lo hipnotizaron... Pasaron a brillar con una tonalidad de verde hoja que James jamás había visto. Ni cuando se enfadaba le brillaban con ese fulgor.

La sensualidad del momento se movió entre ellos como una suave bruma.

**-¿ Co... como?-** la mente de James se quedó en blanco. - _¿Qué es lo que quiere decir...? ¿En que le tengo que demostrar lo bueno que soy? Espera, ¿no se referirá a...?_ Sus ojos se agrandaron, buscando la respuesta en las orbes de su compañera. Después de tanto tiempo, de tanto soñarlo... ¿Ella quería que le demostrara cuanto la amaba sin palabras? De una forma carnal... Y casi se sorprendió al darse cuenta que su cuerpo reaccionaba ya a ese "estimulo" ¡Merlín!

**- Tsik tsik tsik-** movió la pelirroja su dedo índice de forma como si negara algo** - Mira que eres mal pensado... ¿Siempre pensando en lo mismo? -**le pellizcó juguetonamente la barbilla y se alejó de él con una sonrisa traviesa - **¡Hombres!-** se encogió de hombros - **No me refiero a tus artes en la cama, Potter-** sonrió para sí al ver el azoramiento del prefecto ante su actuación.

En sí, a aquellas alturas estaba deseando comprobar si James Potter era tan bueno en la cama como decían sus compañeras de cuarto... Quería saberlo allí mismo, sobre el suelo, casi de forma imperativa. Pero primero quería un poquito de venganza. Quería su premio.

Y si también era tan bueno en lo que le iba a proponer, la tarde se mostraría... excitante. Muy excitante.

Recompuso su postura de falsa seguridad, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos, con una sonrisa pícara en aquellos dibujados labios. De nada valía negar lo que él había pensado, era evidente. Y por Merlín y sus calzones a rayas que aquella pelirroja lo iba a volver completamente loco con aquel juego. Corrección, ya lo estaba. Para más concretar, se había vuelto loco por ella al inicio del 3er curso. A pesar de que no la había empezado a acosar hasta finales de aquel mismo año, fue en la vuelta de las vacaciones al coger el expreso a Hogwarts donde se dio cuenta que aquella preciosa estrella sería capaz de hacer con él lo que quisiera y de buena gana. Lo supo cuando lo llamó Potter y pasó por su lado (sin pena ni gloria) para obsequiar con un tierno beso a la mejilla de Lunático seguido de una amplia sonrisa que podría iluminar como faro en un día de niebla. Su estómago se contrajo de algo que mas tarde ubicaría como Celos.

La siguió con la mirada, sin perder detalle. ¿Desde cuando ella actuaba de aquella manera? No es que se quejara... Aquella Lily, provocadora y juguetona le encantaba. Pero aquella forma de comportarse era extraña y lo desubicaba. Además ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Por que él había ido a saldar una deuda y dudaba que Evans se refiriera a jugara a quidditch con él en aquella sala (otra de las cosas que mejor se le daba) - _¿Transformaciones?_ -Nah, para eso lo habría llevado a la biblioteca. Entonces... ¿a que se estaba refiriendo y por que tanto secretismo?

**- Entonces Evans, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? -** -_Por que soy capaz de dártelo todo preciosa. Y si sigues jugando así... no respondo de lo que te pueda hacer__**- **_**Por que soy muy buen en muchas cosas. Si quieres, te las demuestro**...- ensanchó su sonrisa de forma seductora, mientras una de sus manos abandonaba el bolsillo y desordenaba más el cabello negro, llevándolo hacia atrás. Sus ojos avellana brillaron con más intensidad, clavándose en la premio anual como si quisieran atravesarla.

Lily notó como el estomago se le contraía por la ansia y el deseo. Si no iba con cuidado, se le iría de las manos y aceptaría. Pero es que era tan tentador entrar en aquel juego...

En el colegio no tenía fama de facilona, aunque no era tan inocente... Había tenido sus "relaciones o roces" con el sexo opuesto. Seguía siendo virgen, por que en aquel punto aun era "chapada a la antigua" como decía la loca de Eleha (Una Huff con muy pocos pelos en la lengua y bastante descarada). Pero aquel verano loco, había descubierto muchas cosas a manos de un amigo francés que le había mostrado parte del paraíso carnal. Un paraíso que deseaba descubrir y ampliar enteramente con el merodeador -_Calma, calma. Concéntrate! Primero tienes que hacer que pague por la apuesta. Luego... Quizás que le muestre lo que he aprendido este verano y aprenda más de él. Puestos a apostar, apostaremos el Todo por el Todo-_ sonrió envalentonándose. Tenía que creer que iría bien, para que así fuera. Además, ahora era ella quien dominaba el juego. Lo tenía justo como quería y ya era muy tarde para echarse atrás. Hora de subir al segundo "paso".

**- Tentador, pero no Potter. Lo que quiero de ti...-** se volvió a acercar a él y, tanto su voz como su actitud, cambiaron drásticamente al poner en activo la segunda fase del "castigo" **- ... es que me ayudes con una tarea-**

-_Comorrrrr??-_ Aquello descolocó al prefecto. De hecho, el comentario y la forma en que lo había dicho, tuvo el mismo efecto en él como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría en pleno mes de enero. Intentó buscar el doble sentido a aquella frase, por que no pegaba para nada con la conversación que hasta ahora habían tenido, pero no le cuadraba ni por lástima. -¿_Me habré estado imaginando yo toda la conversación? ¿Tan obsesionado estoy con ella que hasta sueño despierto e imagino cosas?-_ Le dieron ganas de pellizcarse a ver si aquello era como uno de esos sueños que se convierten en pesadilla... O ya puestos, agarrarla por los hombros y zarandearla ¿A que jugaba? ¿No sabía que era muy peligroso tentar así a un chico, para luego dejarlo "compuesto y sin premio"? Por que lo que era él, estaba a punto de caramelo...

**-Verás, James. No creo que sea tan difícil de comprender pero dado a tu nivel intelectual, iré despacito y si quieres hasta te lo ilustro. Necesito que me ayudes, por que dentro de dos fines de semana me presento a un concurso de baile y necesito practicar -** le empezó a explicar con calma la prefecta, aguantándose las ganas de reír por ver la cara de interrogante de su compañero **- Como mi pareja es muggle, no puedo practicar con él- **le hablaba como si de un niño chico se tratara** -Remus me dijo que se te daba bien el baile, así que he pensado que tu castigo será ayudarme a...-**

**- Espera ¿has dicho concurso de baile con un muggle? ¿Quién es? Por que si piensas que te voy a ayudar sustituyendo a según quien...-** su vena celosa empezó a bombear sangre estrepitosamente por las venas. El cambio fue tan drástico que fue imposible de camuflar. La tomó por el brazo y casi exigió la respuesta. Estaba claro que su determinación se había ido por una tubería. Pero es que... no lo podía remediar. Ni siquiera llevando dos meses intentando alejarse de ella, era capaz de sostener su vena celosa. Y mucho menos cuando sus sentidos estaban... alterados.

Lily lo miró, entre enfadada por su comportamiento y enternecida por su reacción. Si aun no estaba segura de lo que él sentía, la clara reacción celosa ante la mención de "la pareja muggle", había dejado claro la inclinación de James. Sonrió y posicionó una mano sobre la del prefecto. Tomó aire antes de contestarle, lo apretaría solo un poquito más.

**-Es un concurso al que me presento todos los años, Potter. Quien es mi pareja, da igual-** lo miró largamente y esperaba por Morgana que su voz hubiera sonado lo más impersonal que ella quería. Con delicadeza, apartó la mano de James sin dejar de notar lo varoniles y suaves que eran. –_Respira hondo. 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3.-_

**- No te dará igual a ti, Evans-** sus ojos se entrecerraron, acompañando su voz ligeramente más grave. La mano que la había agarrado le cosquilleaba. Cruzó sus brazos sobre el amplio pecho, con la actitud de un niño con pataleta.

- **Lo importante es...- **continuó ignorando el tono de su compañero** - ... que necesito practicar para no quedar en ridículo y esta será tu forma de pagar tu deuda. ¿O será que Remus me mintió al decir que bailas bien y me podías ayudar? Será que un simple muggle será más bueno bailando que James Charlus Potter...- **lo picó adrede. Sabía que James no dejaría un reto y mucho menos que Remus quedara por mentiroso. Sirius y Remus eran sus hermanos y los defendía a capa y espada.

James sonrió peligrosamente. - _¿Con que esas tenemos, pelirroja?- _No iba a dejarse pisotear. Si tenía que demostrar a Evans que él era un buen bailarín, se lo demostraría. Iba a dejar a aquel muggle a la altura del betún. –_Esta preciosidad no sabe donde se ha metido... Voy a hacerle sentir cosas que ni imaginaría, por medio de la música-_ Se acercó hacia ella y su orgullo creció al ver que ella retrocedía levemente. –_Bien. Va siendo hora de que sea yo quien tome el mando en este juego...- -_**Si ese va ser mi pago... empecemos Evans. Pero te aseguro que, después de bailar conmigo, no vas a querer otra pareja. Y después de hoy, no volveré a bailar contigo, Evans- **tomó una postura distante hacia ella. Era el momento de que él se lo hiciera pasar mal, de que la tortilla diera la vuelta y tomara el mando.

No pudo evitar retroceder ante aquella peligrosa sonrisa. Los ojos del chico seguían brillando oscuros. Una pequeña alarma de "peligro" se encendió en su atribulado cerebro. Acababa de azuzar a la serpiente con un palito, bueno. O mejor dicho y dadas las circunstancias, "tirar de la cola al león". Sabía que picar a James no era aconsejable, pues el merodeador era imprevisible y nunca lo había tratado tan...como decirlo, estrechamente. No había jugando nunca con él en aquellas ligas. Su relación siempre se había basado en que él hacía travesuras con sus amigos... ella lo reprendía. Él estaba pendiente de Lunático...ella prepara las pociones y le llevaba los apuntes. Él la invitaba a salir...ella lo rechazaba. Él se le insinuaba descaradamente delante de medio colegio...ella lo invitaba a irse al cuerno "amablemente" con el otro medio de testigo.

Y sospechaba que lo que a él le encantaba era hacerla rabiar. Como un niño de diez años que trata de ganarse la atención de la niña que le gusta a base de tirarle de las trenzas.

Pues bien, ella no se iba a dejar de las trenzas. O como mínimo, pondría todas las de ganar en aquel juego.

**-Por una vez, estamos de acuerdo en algo Potter. Comencemos por el calentamiento-**

Empezó a sonar una musica movida de forma ascendente. Esa melodía sería la que usarían para calentar, o al menos eso es lo que tenía programado la pelirroja. Con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer en la pared de la derecha un amplio espejo par que pudieran ver sus movimientos.

**- ¿Y que tipo de baile tenemos que ensayar, Evans?- **dijo mientras se despojaba del jersey que llevaba en los entrenamientos. Sacó la varita del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y con un elegante movimiento, hizo levitar la silla que se encontraba olvidada en el rincón de la sala. Dejó caer descuidadamente el jersey sobre el respaldo de la silla y sin preguntar nada, tomó la bolsa de deporte que ella había traído para dejarla junto al jersey. Con otro elegante movimiento, la capa que yacía olvidada en el suelo, voló a sus manos. Dejó su varita en el bolsillo interior y la dobló dos veces, para dejarla sobre la bolsa de deporte. Sabiendo que ella no perdía detalle, ralentizó casi imperceptiblemente sus movimientos al tomar la silla y alzarla, hasta llevara al rincón.

Para sorpresa y deleite de la premio anual, James llevaba una camiseta negra debajo del jersey del equipo, que se ajustaba perfectamente al atlético cuerpo del Capitán. En apariencia James era alto, ancho de espalda y delgado, casi desgarbado. Estaba claro que no toda la ropa le hacía justicia. Con aquella endemoniada camiseta se le marcaba hasta el último músculo. Le recordó a los nadadores. –_ ¡Morgana y su capa vieja!-_ exclamó interiormente mientras se fijaba en los movimientos de él. Eran felinos, precisos y varoniles. Al tomar la bolsa, vio como se tensaban los músculos de su espalda y brazos, y se mordió con fuerza el labio. No pudo apartar los ojos de él, al ver con que delicadeza plegaba la capa y la dejaba en la silla. ¡Y que brazos! Se le secó la garganta cuando él que tomó con soltura la silla y la llevó en alzas al rincón. ¡¡ Poseidón, Zeus y Hades!!

**- ¿Evans?-** la llamó con sonrisa irónica. Ahora el momento de que él riera por el estado catatónico en el que ella había quedado, admirando su cuerpo. -_ ¿No querías jugar gatita? Pues esto solo es el principio...-_ No por nada era considerado (junto con Remus, Sirius y el imbécil de Malfoy) uno de los hombres más sexys del colegio. ¡Si hasta tenía un club de fans! Y aquella tarde, estaba dispuesto a enseñarle muchas cosas a la gatita roja.

Carraspeó para disimular el sonrojo por haber sido pillada mirándolo prácticamente babeando.

**- Primero haremos unos estiramientos y luego empezaremos con bailes de salón. ¿Los conoces Potter?-**

**- Por supuesto, Evans- **se había vuelto a poner a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndola y por que no decirlo, turbándola. No la tocaría, no más de lo imprescindible. A su momento, sería ella la que buscaría el roce con él. -** ¿Empezamos por el Vals o vamos directamente a por el Tango...?-** susurró desde la espalda a muy poquita distancia de ella. Se tan solo se movía un poquito, el cabello rojo, aquel manto de seda rozaría sobre su pecho. Las manos le hormigueaban por posarse en la marcada cintura.

- _Maldición!-_ sentía como su cuerpo volvía a reaccionar a la cercanía. Para su desgracia su top negro daba más que evidencia de su excitación. Y conociendo lo observador que era James (no por nada era buscador) ponía la mano al fuego (y no se quemaría) a que él se había dado cuenta. –**Empezaremos con el Vals. Luego Cha-cha-cha, Tango, ritmos latinos...-** estaba tan cerca de ella. Si se movía, reposaría su espalda en el amplio pecho de James. Su cuerpo le pidió a gritos retroceder hasta el abrazo de él. Llegó a sentir el vació que aquellos escasos centímetros de separación. Que James la rodeara con aquellos potentes brazos. Casi podía sentir la respiración de él, pesada, sobre su nuca. Estaba deseando la tortura que sería bailar con él el Tango o los ritmos Latinos...

Movió la mano y la musica subió de volumen. Se apartó de James y se alineó al cristal para empezar el calentamiento y de paso, poner distancia de seguridad entre ellos dos.

Sonrió al ver el resultado de su acercamiento. –_ Bien pequeña, bien- _En silencio, tomó posición al lado de Lily y también empezó a calentar, intentando no mirarla. Fracasó estrepitosamente.

A pesar de que estaban a más de dos metros, Lily seguía sintiendo la presencia de James embriagándola. Se centro en estirar bien su cuerpo y empezar a relajarse. -_¡Eso! Sigue y siente la musica. A ver si así me puedo centrar y tranquilizarme. No tiene que darse cuenta de lo que me afecta-_ Él dejarse llevar por la música, comenzó a relajar su cuerpo. Le encantaba bailar. Era su válvula de escape y, para que negarlo, se le daba bastante bien. Desde bien pequeña había recibido clases de su madre y abuela. Pocos sabían que su abuela era una gran violonchelista y su madre había sido bailarina en el ballet Nacional de Londres. Ella, además de bailar, tocaba el piano y el chelo. Llevaba la música en la sangre.

El centrarse en las notas que sonaban la hicieron casi olvidarse de que no estaba sola, moviéndose con más gracia y garbo de lo que lo hubiera hecho acordándose que estaba acompañada.

James la miró mientras estiraba su cuerpo. Aquel pago iba a ser una tortura. Ver despuntar en el top negro los pezones de Lily lo había trastornado por completo. Había sido incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquellos dos tiernos pináculos y del significado que encerraba que estuvieran inhiestos.

Ahora parecía que estaba más relajada. –_Te mueves muy bien pequeña –_ apreció el capitán, mientras el acababa de estirarse, embobado por los movimientos suaves de Lily. Era grácil y armoniosa. Se notaba bastante que había recibido una buena educación en la danza.

Durante varios minutos, la musica sonó en la sala mientras ambos acababan de preparar sus músculos para poder bailar sin lesionarse. James no pudo apartar la mirada de ella, sintiendo como el orgullo por ella, crecía en el pecho.

La música empezó a bajar gradualmente mientras que de fondo iniciaba _in crecendo_ en un suave Vals.

Entendiendo ambos que ya era hora de iniciar con los bailes de salón, acabaron los últimos movimientos y se miraron. El ambiente seguía cargado de una forma extraña, pero no incomoda. Era más bien intima y personal, en la cual las palabras sobraban. La tensión sexual que había sentido antes seguía latente, pero había mutado en el deseo.

En silencio se acercaron, quedando a dos palmos de distancia. James le tendío caballerosamente la mano y susurró:

**- ¿Comenzamos, Lilian? -**

Lily sonrió mientras tomaba su mano y se acomodaban en la posición para iniciar el Vals. La había llamado por su nombre y el fuego que leía en los ojos avellana, la llamaba a sentirlo todo aquella tarde.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.- Música-Roce-Sentimientos**

* * *

_La música empezó a bajar gradualmente mientras que de fondo iniciaba in crecendo en un suave Vals._

_Entendiendo ambos que ya era hora de iniciar con los bailes de salón, acabaron los últimos movimientos y se miraron. El ambiente seguía cargado de una forma extraña, pero no incomoda. Era más bien intima y personal, en la cual las palabras sobraban. La tensión sexual que había sentido antes seguía latente, pero había mutado en el deseo._

_En silencio se acercaron, quedando a dos palmos de distancia. James le tendió caballerosamente la mano y susurró:_

_**- ¿Comenzamos, Lilian? -**_

_Lily sonrió mientras tomaba su mano y se acomodaban en la posición para iniciar el Vals. La había llamado por su nombre y el fuego que leía en los ojos avellana, la llamaba a sentirlo todo aquella tarde._

* * *

El Vals fue un baile cargado de sentimiento... sus miradas no desconectaron ni un segundo, creando una atmosfera mágica entre ellos dos. Ya no era una competición a ver quien tenía más poder o quien dominaba la situación... la música y los movimientos del baile les hicieron entrar en un relax e intimidad, que en un estado natural no habrían logrado nunca. Si tenían algo de consciencia del paso del tiempo, era relativo y gracias al cambio de melodías. Su universo en aquellos momentos, eran las manos que los unían, la música que sonaba y sus miradas enlazadas. No importaban sus nombres o si se "odiaban". Se encontraban tan bien...

-_** Vaya, pues no era un farol ni falsa modestia. Se mueve bien. Pero que muy bien. Si fuera mi pareja de baile estoy segura de que ganaríamos varias competiciones. Esto no me lo esperaba de ti, James. El "machote" capitán de Quidditch... El juerguista Merodeador... El impulsivo y gamberro Potter, tiene un lado muy sensible para la música y el baile. ¡Me encanta! ¡Por Merlín que me siento en el cielo! Me lleva a la maravilla, como si hiciera años que bailáramos juntos. Con la firmeza suficiente para guiarme y la suavidad para ser natural. Perfecto...-**_ pensaba Lily mientras James la hacía girar, formando el conocido paso del Vals. Se sentía como Sissi Emperatriz (solo le faltaba el vestido) en el gran salón, bailando. Y su príncipe... particularmente, no podía pedir nada más.

-_** Si hasta en esto tenías que ser buena, ¿verdad Lilian? Bailas como un ángel, pelirroja. Te siento tan bien entre mis brazos... Es como si nos completáramos. Es tan fácil guiarte...tan fácil agasajarte... Nunca me había sentido así con una chica. De verdad que eres especial "Evans"- **_no podía despegarse de ella. Se sentía eufórico y tranquilo a la vez. Como si su cuerpo solo reaccionara al 100% a su lado. Solo ella lo veía tal cual, desnudaba su alma y no le importaba que ella viera su vulnerabilidad. Sin miedo ni orgullo. Y él mismo caía en la misma trampa.

La música fue disminuyendo gradualmente, cambiando a música de ambiente. Era el momento de cambiar de estilo. _De separarse_. Pero aunque se quedaron quietos, ninguno de los dos hizo por despegarse. Como si se hubieran quedado inmóviles y sin fuerza, se sostenían el uno al otro, unidos por sus miradas.

-** ¿Te... te parece que cambiemos de estilo, James?-** susurró, con miedo de romper aquella magia. Estaba tan a gusto, entre los brazos de James, que le parecía mentira que aquel hombre fuera el mismo que la había estado acosando por largo tiempo. Casi había olvidado su objetivo inicial de aquella tarde. ¡¿Pero como no hacerlo!?

-** Como tú quieras, Lily-** más no la soltó, ni la apartó de su lado. La siguió sosteniendo entre sus brazos en una caricia suave. Y aunque hubiese querido, no la podría haber soltado de todas maneras. Su máximo anhelo era tenerla tan cerca por siempre.

**- ¿Seguimos con algo un poco más movido?-** pregunto débilmente, como si estuviera cohibida. ¿Donde había quedado su espíritu felino? ¿Donde estaba la fuerza juguetona de aquella tarde? Se maldijo interiormente al ver como James sonreía seductoramente y la acercaba un poco más a él. Se armó de valor, recordándose que era ella quien tenía que tener el control y que aun lo tenía que castigar... -** Te parece que empecemos con algo más...-** se apegó a él y le acarició sugerentemente el pecho, sin cortar el contacto visual -**... subidito-**

Sus ojos chispearon. Ahí estaba otra vez la gatita juguetona, arañándolo sutilmente con su uñita. -_** Bien, va siendo hora de que pasemos a preliminares. No es que me queje...pero todo tiene su desarrollo y es momento de pasar a la siguiente base-**_ sin dejar de mirarla, se retiró un mechón rebelde azabache y miró con un tanto de descaro el pecho de ella_** - No sabes lo que te aguarda pelirroja...-**_ Ensanchó la sonrisa y pellizcó juguetonamente la barbilla de ella -** Perfecto. Empezaba a entumecerme. ¿Ritmos latinos, pelirroja?-**

Sonrió. Así que Él también jugaría... -_**Perfecto. Por que en este genero te voy a machacar, Potter. Quizás en el Vals has llevado la batuta, pero en ritmos latinos es la mujer la que lleva la iniciativa, la juega con los acordes de forma insinuadora y descarada. Veamos cuanto aguantas con los roces, James...-**_ se alejó lo suficiente de él y conjuró dos botellas de agua.-** Me parece perfecto. ¡Toma!-** Con un gesto elegante y enérgico, le lanzó una de las botellas a su compañero, que atrapó al vuelo. Ambos sonrieron. Con otro movimiento de muñeca empezaron los acordes -** Algo suave para calentar-** se acercó al merodeado, ondulando sutilmente las cadera a ritmo de la guitarra y la percusión (estilo "María-María" de Santana) Sonrió felinamente al ver como las orbes de James brillaban con fuerza, al seguir cada uno de los movimientos de sus caderas...

Sabía que ni si quiera lo había hecho a posta, aquel sutil pero incitante movimiento de caderas, pero no podía de dejar mirarla. La dócil gatita se iba a transformar con los acordes excitantes y se tenía que preparar física y psicológicamente. Una cosa era el roce del Vals, pero con los ritmos latinos... la cosa cambiaba. Y ya estaba bastante sugestionado... la punzada latente en sus ingles era prueba de que, estaba más calmado, pero no "dormido". Y si ella ya lo tentaba de forma inconsciente, dominando la situación... –_**No se si me voy a poder controlar...-**_

Se plantó delante de él y acarició lentamente con un solo dedo, desde el ombligo hasta la clavícula derecha del merodeador, anotado mentalmente con el chico se estremecía –_**Bien, James. Empecemos a subir tu temperatura –**_

Lo que Lily no sabía es que James también era bueno en aquel género y si esperaba torturarlo a él solo... iba muy equivocada.

Apretó la mandíbula y se estremeció al notar la caricia de ella. Los pantalones le empezaban a molestar y la camiseta que llevaba no era lo suficiente larga como para tapar su excitación. Tenía que actuar rápido y tomar las riendas o estaría perdido. Pero es que era tan motivante...Respiró hondo disimuladamente y la miró a los ojos, preparándose para su siguiente movimiento –_** Empecemos con la tortura, pequeña - **_Con decisión, abrazó la cadera de ella haciendo que sus cuerpos se apegaran hasta que sus pelvis se rozaron sutilmente. Disfrutó al comprobar que a ella también se había estremecido por el roce y que un ligero rubor cubría aquellas mejillas de porcelana. Con movimientos suaves y rítmicos, fue acompañando sus caderas a las de ella, marcando a la perfección el ritmo de la música. A pesar de notar que su deseo aumentaba, se sentía cómodo y podía jurar que ella también estaba a gusto. Dejándose llevar por los compases de la siguiente canción, introdujo una de las piernas en medio de las de ella.

Que la tomara entre sus brazos, la había shockeado, pero notar la pelvis de James rozarla con tanta sensualidad... ¡no pudo evitar estremecerse! Sentía como la piel le hormigueaba, el corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho (amenazando por subir por la garganta) y en el vientre se iba instalando un agradable calorcillo. Conocía aquel cosquilleo... ¡Y aquello no había hecho más que empezar! Que Morgana la ayudara... Aquellos movimientos suaves e insinuantes, completamente compenetrados con los acordes de la música. ¡Merlín que empezaba a tener calor... mucho calor! ¡Madre mía! Que tortura más placentera. Y por supuesto, ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados... – _**Quizás que echemos más leña al fuego...-**_Con el cambio de la música hacia un ritmo más movido, Lily tomó cartas en el asunto por medio de sus caderas. Con una inocente sonrisa, comenzó a mover su cuerpo con compases más marcados y sensuales, paralizando por segundos al merodeador. Se alejaba y se acercaba a él, como una niñita caprichosa. Tentándolo y dejándolo sin caramelo, al apartarse segundos después. Rozando inocentemente los inhiestos pináculos con el torso del merodeador.

-_**¡Merlín, Merlín y Merlín! Me va a volver loco si sigue moviéndose así. Piensa en algo frio...... Helado? Cubitos de hielo? Mc Gonagall en bata? Por el Sombrero Seleccionador, no bajes con ese movimiento de caderas. No me roces así, pelirroja! No, no, no. Tengo que resistir! No me puedo dejar llevar a la primera. Pero como no hacerlo? Con esa forma de mover las caderas... Por favor! Si se mueve igual en la cama... Y esa inocente sonrisa, como si ella no supiera lo que provoca. ¡Gatita juguetona! Si sigues así, voy a acabar saltando encima de ti y a comprobar si te mueves igual en otras circunstancias-**_ La giró mientras tomaba el rito del cha cha cha y respiraba para tranquilizarse.

Sonrió gatunamente. Lo tenía justo donde quería. El brillo en los ojos, su respiración agitada, su casi inexistente nineta. Por no decir el bulto que había notado... le hacía ver en el estado de anhelo en el que se encontraba James. Claro que el suyo era el mismo... Sentía las mejillas arder y la garganta seca. Sentía el deseo correr por su piel, clamándole por ir más allá con su compañero de baile. Sentía tanto anhelo por que James la tomara que era desesperante.

La tortura se incrementó, al ritmo de la musica. Con cada acorde, subían la temperatura, rozándose con más descaro. Queriendo ganar terreno y no dando a ceder. Tocándose, mirándose...fundiéndose. Sus caderas se movían a la vez en un balanceo hipnótico. Sus pechos se rozaban sin pudor alguno y ya era más que palpable la excitación en ambos. Sus miradas, mostraban el fuego de una pasión que aumentaba sin prisa pero sin pausa, que empezaba a desbordarse sin encontrar retención alguna por parte de ambos. Quería devorarse. Como si de imanes se tratara. Se atraían y jugaban con sus anhelos, a penas se alejaban. Luchando por ser dominantes de la situación, siendo cada vez osados en sus movimientos. Dando a aquel baile un cariz más calientes...

Hubo un momento, en que James la hizo girar y, apresándola con un brazo hacia su cuerpo, tomó con el otro una de sus piernas, llevándosela a la cadera. Se inclinó hacia ella, rozando con su nariz desde el canalillo hasta el nariz de la premio anual, hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de sus carnosos y tentadores labios. Sus ojos negros profundizaron más en la calidez de los verdes, sabiéndose vencedor con aquel movimiento.

En el arrebato, las manos de Lily se posaron en el salvaje pelo de James, revolviéndolo más el cabello, asiéndolo. Había sido un acto reflejo, resultado de una subida de adrenalina por la provocación del roce de la nariz de James. Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, pero a James... las revoluciones se le pusieron a cien, haciendo que su erección fuera más notoria y por supuesto, dolorosa al no ser liberada.

Gimió involuntariamente al sentir la erección de James sobre su vientre y se asió más fuerte de los cabellos de él. Lo deseaba y él la deseaba con la misma fuerza. Sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba a aquel estimulo y no quería parar. Pero... –_**No quiero ser una más....!-**_susurró mentalmente, aunque ese pensamiento contradijo con las acciones que llevaba a cabo en aquellos momentos. Por que por medio del baile, lo estaba seduciendo y preparándolo para un sesión de un baile... digamos que diferente. _Sin ropa ni limites para fundirse_.

Y la pregunta era ¿A caso era tan malo seducirlo? En otras circunstancias, o más bien dicho, en otras dos personas, no habría nada malo en seducir a un chico bailando. Pero si teníamos en cuenta el marco de circunstancias entre aquellos dos... Llevaban varios años peleándose como perro y gato. Él se le había declarado en innumerables situaciones y ella lo había rechazado. Daba igual que lo insultara, lo dejara en ridículo, le descontara puntos.... o lo hechizara. Él siempre seguía insistiendo y ella rechazándolo. Siempre haciéndoles bromas, piropeándola... Pero eso no la engañaba. Ella sabía que él andaba con más mujeres y por eso siempre lo rechazaba -_**¿Cómo me puede decir que soy única que se "filtra en sus sueños"...- **_recordando lo que él le dijo a inicios del curso pasado_** –... cuando luego tontea con tantas y se acuesta con otras tantas?-**_ Sacudió la cabeza, desconcertando al merodeador. Le hizo una señal para indicarle que paraban –** Tengo sed-** y sin más, se separó de él y se dirigió hacia el rincón donde se encontraba su botella. Antes de seguir, tenía que pensar en las dudas que ahora recorrían su mente. Quizás no debería haber hecho caso a Alice...

Miró como se alejaba, desconcertado. Poco después de aquella sonrisa ella había seguido bailando de una forma más que desinhibida. Estaba maravillado y muy sugestionado por la faceta que había descubierto de la Premio Anual. Después del giro, cuando la había apresado entre sus brazos, se había dejado llevar por la música yendo más allá al tomar su pierna y acariciando descaradamente la piel de ella con la nariz.. Tal y como había imaginado, ella le había dejado hacer por que estaba más que motivada (si no, solo tenía que mirar el top negro y ver aquellos inhiestos pezones que estaba deseando probar). Y cuando se había inclinado hasta prácticamente rozarle los labios, había visto disipada sus dudas al ver que aquellos magníficos ojos esmeraldas se dilataban hasta casi ser tan oscuros como los suyos. ¡Y cuando lo había tomado de los cabellos aferrándose a él, lo había matado! ¡Por Merlín que ella era fuego y que se quemaría con gusto! Pero luego....en aquellos segundos antes de parar... la había visto bailar sincronizada, pero era evidente que su cabeza estaba lejos. Se lo habían dicho aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, al cruzar su mirada. No sabía como explicarlo pero... era como si hubiera un velo en ellos. Los había notado lejanos no encendidos como segundo antes. -_** ¿Qué te pasa pequeña.... que es lo que te preocupa? Ojalá supieras que me preocupo por ti y que no eres una más. Pero tú no me crees y tienes motivos. Siempre he sido tan impulsivo. Pero es que nunca he estado seguro de tus sentimientos, pelirroja. He intentado olvidarte en otros brazos, pero no he podido. Y es irónico... ¿cómo olvidar lo que nunca se ha tenido? Pero eso no es cierto... te veo cada noche en mis sueños, Lilianne. Construyo contigo cada noche, la vida que me gustaría tener contigo cuando estoy despierto. Si tan solo me dieras lo oportunidad de decírtelo... de demostrártelo...Si confiaras en mí...- **_sumido en sus pensamientos, se dirigió hacia su botella de agua y bebió de ella. Sus orbes avellanas se volvieron a clavar en ella. Parecía apesadumbrada.

_**-¡Me siento tan estúpida! Con mi comportamiento ¿Qué le estoy dando a entender a James, eh? ¡Dios! ¿Cómo he podido iniciar este juego? ¡Va contra mis principios...! Yo, que siempre he censurado a las chicas que revoloteaban a James para seducirlo. Que se le ofrecían... ¿Y yo.... soy yo mejor que ellas a caso? Tendí la apuesta, sabiendo que sería yo la que la ganaría. Y todo esto para que ¿eh? Para demostrarme a mí misma que no lo he perdido ¿Qué aun tengo poder sobre él? ¡Por Dios! Soy peor de lo que pensaba. Quizás sería mejor cortar esto de raíz.... ¿Pero que le voy a decir? "James mira, resulta que te tendí una trampa con Sirius, Remus y Alice por que quería ver si realmente te habías olvidado de mí. Por que una noche hable con ellos a cerca de tu nueva actitud y me dijeron que te pusiera a prueba ¿Y por que? Por que.... si he de ser sincera, no lo se. Supongo que después de tanto insistir... Y ahora tú distancia... Creo que mi orgullo se ha dado cuenta que lo que siento cuando estas con otras son Celos. Que nada tiene que ver con que seas un libertino o ellas unas facilonas y yo una estrecha de miras... Que intento etiquetar las cosas para no tener que reconocer lo que es evidente. James Potter, te quiero. Y tengo miedo a entregarte mi corazón y que juegues con él como si de un snitch dorada se tratara. Tengo miedo de pisar mi orgullo y tragarme mis palabras de condenación y negación, de bajar mi guardia por ti y salir malherida. Tengo tanto miedo James y me siento perdida y..."-**_

Lily fue sacada de su monólogo interior cuando de forma suave, su barbilla fue alzada por una mano firme. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de James, que la miraban preocupados.

**- ¿Todo va bien, Evans?-** susurró sin cortar la mirada. La vio morderse el labio distraídamente y sonrió. Ahora más que nunca, tenía ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos y consolarla. La expresión de ella era tan desamparada que parecía un cachorrito abandonado. Con ternura, deslizó la mano de la barbilla de ella, para acunar su mejilla sonrojada. La vio cerrar los ojos ante la caricia y sin dudarlo, la abrazó suavemente. -** ¿Qué tienes pelirroja...que ocurre? Dime pequeña...-** susurró suave en su oreja. La sintió estremecer, por lo que la estrecho un poco más a su pecho. Confortándola, acarició con mucha suavidad su cabeza con una mano y espalda con la otra.

_**- James...James...Yo ¿Qué te voy a decir...?-**_ sintió las cálidas manos del merodeador acariciadora con ternura su espalda y su cabello. Y eso le hizo sentir peor_** - Oh por Morgana. ¡Me siento tan mal!-**_ sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y se apretó más contra él, enterrando su cara en el amplio regazo de James. No quería que la viera llorar. ¿Qué le iba a decir... como explicar aquellas lágrimas? Estaba segura que el nudo que sentía en la garganta no le dejaría explicar... ¿Y cómo hacerlo? ¡Seguramente James se enfadaría si descubría la verdad! Y lo perdería...

El estómago se le oprimió a notar que ella temblaba, conteniendo el llanto. Llanto que no consiguió retener, al notar que su camiseta se humedecía allí donde tenía ella el rostro apoyado. –**Lily que...-** cayó al sentir que ella negaba con la cabeza, sin parar de temblar. Cerró los ojos y beso su frente tratando de transmitirle consuelo – **Tranquila, tranquila.... Estoy aquí. No hace falta que digas nada. Llora cuanto quieras pequeña. No pasa nada.... estoy aquí, a tu lado... –** empezó a mecerse con ella. No iba a obligarla a decir nada. No sabía que era, pero parecía tan desconsolada. Nunca la había visto tan.... ¿derrotada? Sí, quizás fuera eso. Parecía que la legendaria fortaleza de Pelirroja Evans, se había esfumado.


	4. Chapter 4

4.- Desnudando el corazón-Efecto-Consecuencia

_**- James...James...Yo ¿Qué te voy a decir...?-**__ sintió las cálidas manos del merodeador acariciadora con ternura su espalda y su cabello. Y eso le hizo sentir peor__** - Oh por Morgana. ¡Me siento tan mal!-**__ sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y se apretó más contra él, enterrando su cara en el amplio regazo de James. No quería que la viera llorar. ¿Qué le iba a decir... como explicar aquellas lágrimas? Estaba segura que el nudo que sentía en la garganta no le dejaría explicar... ¿Y cómo hacerlo? ¡Seguramente James se enfadaría si descubría la verdad! Y lo perdería..._

_El estómago se le oprimió a notar que ella temblaba, conteniendo el llanto. Llanto que no consiguió retener, al notar que su camiseta se humedecía allí donde tenía ella el rostro apoyado. –__**Lily que...-**__ cayó al sentir que ella negaba con la cabeza, sin parar de temblar. Cerró los ojos y beso su frente tratando de transmitirle consuelo – __**Tranquila, tranquila.... Estoy aquí. No hace falta que digas nada. Llora cuanto quieras pequeña. No pasa nada.... estoy aquí, a tu lado... –**__ empezó a mecerse con ella. No iba a obligarla a decir nada. No sabía que era, pero parecía tan desconsolada. Nunca la había visto tan.... ¿derrotada? Sí, quizás fuera eso. Parecía que la legendaria fortaleza de Pelirroja Evans, se había esfumado._

La luz de la sala cambio a anaranjada, declarando así la llegada del crepúsculo. Apoyado en una de las paredes, el capitán de los leones James Potter, sostenía entre sus brazos a la premio anual Lilianne Evans. La seguía acunando mientras la musica sonaba muy baja, de fondo, con una melodía a piano que los invitaba a relajarse. Llevaban un tiempo indefinido en esa posición y ninguna intención de cambiar aquel momento.

Ella parecía dormitar cómodamente entre sus brazos, más solo lo parecía.

Él la acariciaba con paciencia y ternura, dándole todo el tiempo del mundo.

Para ambos, todo había pasado a segundo plano, a excepción de aquel momento compartido. Los dos, con el corazón oprimido por sentimientos tan distintos como apasionados por igual.

Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos... que su culpabilidad se había desbordado. James no la había presionado para que hablara, no había dicho una palabra. Al contrario, le había ofrecido su mudo apoyo, tratándola con una ternura inimaginable. Y precisamente, ese cariñoso trato la estaba matando, royendo por dentro. ¿Cómo había sido capaz? Que tan ruin se sentía. ¿Y él? Como excusarse en el comportamiento de él, si ella había obrado peor. Entre aquellos brazos, se debatían dos sentimientos tan fuertes como contradictorios. El engaño y la verdad pugnaban por salir a la vez, sin medir bien las consecuencias que su confesión traería. Pero estaba claro... una decisión, una consecuencia. Y daños colaterales. Pero ¿a que precio? Sabía que James no la perdonaría, por lo que la mentira pesaba. Pero la verdad, merecida por salir, también pesaba. Entre aquellos brazos, se había dejado mecer, tranquilizándose hasta poder reorganizar sus ideas. Y así armarse de valor para encarar al hombre que la acunaba contra su pecho como si no hubiera mañana. Si bien temía la reacción de él, era consciente de que él merecía una explicación por todo aquel montaje. La verdad saldría a la luz y no habría regreso.

Seguramente, estaba soñando. Y mataría a canuto si lo despertaba por que llegaban tarde a la clase de Transformaciones. ¡La tenía en sus brazos! Y no la había tenido que hechizar, chantajear o embrujar para ello. La sentía tan frágil y cálida, que su corazón latía fuertemente. No importaba que hora fuera... ni si quiera si era sábado o domingo. Enero o agosto... pero había algo que lo inquietaba. Su intuición le decía que no todo iba a ser perfecto.

En todo aquel momento, por su cabeza habían pasado varias hipótesis para aquel entuerto. La verdad es que no sabía que pensar por todos los sucesos de aquella tarde. Recordaba el reto y apuesta de la pelirroja (aun sabiendo que la iba perder, llevaba tanto tiempo alejándose de ella que no había podido resistir la tentación de aceptarla) Lo había sorprendido con la sala de baile. Por no decir con como bailaba y... ¡Merlín! Los cambios de ella, tan evidentes como los suyos mismos. La forma de bailar...la forma de jugar... si hubiera sido otra chica, hubiera jurado por su vida, que lo trataba de seducir. Pero ella no y era terreno peligroso, por que le era desconocido. Siempre lo sorprendía, lo desarmaba. Clara prueba era que después de su acercamiento corporal (aún más raro en ella, tratándose de él) había sido su distanciamiento y posterior derrumbe. ¿Qué le ocurría al ángel que parecía dormitar plácidamente entre sus brazos?. –_**Daría lo que fuera por borrarle cualquier pena. Pelirroja... ojalá pudiera borra todo lo que te hace daño. Estoy aquí... aquí contigo. No me separaré de ti nunca. Te lo prometo...-**_ Sus manos la siguieron acariciando confortadoramente, para transmitirle sin palabras, el juramento que había hecho.

**- James...-** susurró con voz entrecortada, tan suave que tuvo que volver a llamarlo para que él la escuchara – **James...-**

**- Dime, pequeña-** su mano se negaba a apartarse de su sedoso cabello. Sus labios imprimieron un tierno beso en la cabeza pelirroja de forma espontanea, queriéndole dar ánimos para lo que fuera que le atormentara. Se sentía tan a gusto con ella entre los brazos, como si hubieran sido creados tan solo para acunarla, para protegerla.

Ella habló con dificultad, temerosa. Él hizo su abrazo más protector.

-** Tengo algo que decirte pero...-** el beso en la cabeza apagó su voz. ¡Por favor! Tenía que hablar de todo lo que había pasado, de lo que le había llevado a ello pero por otra parte... no quería romper aquel momento tan perfecto. No lo quería romper nunca. ¡Al diablo con el resto del mundo! Sintió como la volvía a estrechar, como dándole ánimos. Aspiró fuertemente y se removió para alzar sus orbes esmeralda hacia las de él. La mirada que él le devolvió la dejó paralizada. Ternura. Ternura era lo único que leía en aquellos ojos color avellana. Una muda confianza, que la animaba y protegía a la vez.

-** No tengas miedo Lilianne...-** susurró como si arrullara a un cachorrito asustado.** – Sea lo que sea, te escucharé. Sea lo que sea... estaré a tu lado-** tomó aire al ver como ella se mordía el labio inferior, indecisa. Recortes de su primer año en Hogwarts llegaron a su mente, cuando la vio entrar en la estación de King Cross, indecisa y emocionada tras su carrito con el baúl escolar.

-** ¿Sea lo que sea, James?-** contestó con voz casi infantil mientras se acomodaba en el amplio regazo del merodeador.

-** Lo que sea-** volvió a acariciar su espalda, reconfortándola.

La sintió suspirar y a regañadientes la soltó de su abrazo cuando notó que ella empezaba a incorporarse de nuevo. Quedaron sentados, la espalda de James tocando la pared y la de Lily acomodada en el regazo de él.

-**James, la verdad es que no se por donde comenzar...-** volvió a morderse el labio inferior.

-_**Si no deja de morderse así el labio, seré yo mismo quien tome relevo...-**_ pensó el merodeador. Tomo aire y se concentró para escuchar las palabras de Lily. No fijarse en como se mueven sus labios al pronunciarlas –** Si quieres, comienza por el principio...-**

Tomó aire y se preparó para desnudar su corazón y alma, y ¡por Morgana! Que fuera lo que tuviera que ser...

La tenue luz de la luna, proyecto sombras en aquella habitación. Poco a poco, varias antorchas se fueron iluminando para dar calidez y visibilidad a la estancia; también la chimenea del fondo de la estancia contribuyó, con un lento crepitar. A pesar de aquel calor, la sala estaba más fría y silenciosa que nunca. Ni una nota musical llenaba el silencio que ahora reinaba...

**- Bien – **susurró irguiéndose en todo su metro noventa de altura. Con un gesto elegante, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse dándole la espalda.

Desde su posición, mirando hacia arriba, Lily aun se sintió más pequeña. Claro que las palabras miserable y ruin, también la acompañaban en aquel momento. En todo su relato, James no había abierto la boca. Con una seriedad inusual surcando su rostro, la había escuchado hasta la última coma. Y después de ese "Bien" lo había visto levantarse, con el rostro duramente inexpresivo, para tomar sus cosas y salir de aquella sala. Ni una sola mirada, ni una sola palabra. Nada. Hubiera preferido mil veces que le hubiera gritado, insultado y hechizado. Por que él no estaba enfadado... estaba herido. Y cuando alguien te hiere, como ella había herido a James, no bastaba con una penitencia de mil años. Aquello habías sido el final de algo que ni siquiera había iniciado. Se había comportado de la forma más baja, jugando con sus sentimientos.

Se abrazó las piernas y se permitió llorar, lamentando su miseria, deseando no haber jugado con él. Deseando en aquel momento, no haber dicho palabra. O simplemente, desaparecer...

La velocidad volvió a azotarle con furia aquel indómito cabello azabache. Ni siquiera lanzándose en picado con su estrella dorada (la escoba que acababa de salir al mercado, regalo por su nombramiento como capitán) podía dejar atrás las palabras de aquella maldita pelirroja. Miles de imágenes lo bombardeaban con crueldad desde todos los ángulos posibles. Se sentía herido... herido, perdido y traicionado. Y todo por culpa de la misma persona que le había robado el corazón ya hacía más de tres años. Sintió el peso de la mentira de ella, de la desconfianza de él mismo hacia ella, crecer. Sintió el dolor, como si fuera filos agujas, clavarse en su piel por el engaño. Solo había estado jugando. Todo aquel montaje... ¡Solo para probarlo! Le dolía tanto, que de haber sido posible, se hubiera arrancado el corazón y lo hubiera quemado.

Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa de ella... pero no esto. Aquella mujer, había destrozado cada una de sus esperanzas, de sus sueños...

Se sentía vacío y cansado.

-**¿Por qué Evans...? Como has sido capaz...Yo lo hubiera dado todo por ti-**

Las lágrimas emborronaron su visión de nuevo, mientras tiraba de su escoba, para remontar al cielo y volverse dejar caer en picado, aumentando su dolor al recordar cada una de las palabras reveladas tan solo hacía unos momentos.

-_**Ojala me estampe desde lo más alto para no sentir más... Evans-**_

-**Chicos, Lily no ha vuelto-** informó con las mejillas arreboladas debido a la carrera que había efectuado desde la sala común a su habitación, y de nuevo a la sala común donde la esperaban cuatro amigos angustiados.

-** Cornamenta tampoco-** contestó inusualmente serio Sirius, mientras llevaba su mano a la cabeza y se apartaba con bastante brusquedad el pelo de la cara. El mapa del Merodeador yacía abierto delante de él. Uno de los extremos había sido maltratado de tal forma, que lucía completamente arrugado, como si alguien lo hubiera apretado sin piedad.

-** Esto no puede ser bueno-** el libro de DCAO reposaba entre las manos de Remus, olvidado desde que habían dado las once de la noche en el viejo reloj.

-** James no aparece en el mapa-** argumento angustiado Peter, mientras retorcía nerviosamente las manos. Sus pequeños ojos recorrieron la estancia con ansia, como si esperaba que James apareciera de la nada, atravesando aquellos muros con su elegante caminar.

-** Lils tampoco-** añadió preocupado el licántropo –**quizás no deberíamos haberlos empujado a todo este tinglado-** cerró el libro con gesto cansado, dejándolo en la mesita auxiliar que encontraba más próxima.

-**Es tarde para lamentaciones, lunático. Todos sabíamos que era arriesgado-** Sirius se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse nerviosamente por la sala. Si la cosa no había ido bien, no se lo podría perdonar. James era más que su amigo... era su hermano. Y si la cosa no había funcionado, apostaba su cuello a que estaría herido en lo más profundo. Carga que no solo llevaría la pelirroja... –_**Yo y mi maldito temperamento. Si no hubiera sido tan metiche...Deberíamos haber escuchado a Remus-**_

-** Todos sabíamos las consecuencias que podía traer, pero no me negareis que esos dos no merecían un empujoncito. Las cosas no podían seguir así, chicos.-** añadió Frank, mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su recién estrenada novia.

-** Si pero no deberíamos haber...-**

**- Déjalo ya Remus-** lo cortó secamente Alice, mientras ponía su brazo encima del de su novio –** de nada sirve buscar culpables ahora. Lo que tenemos que hacer es ir a buscarlos...-**

**- Estoy contigo Alice-** apuntó rápido canuto. Estaba deseando ir en busca de su hermano y... bueno, no tenía ni ideas. Remus era el que siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas para dar ánimos y consuelo. Él solo era bueno para gastar bromas, usar su humor cínico y por supuesto, conquistar mujeres.

-**¡Pero si no aparecen en el mapa!-** gritó casi histérico colagusano.

-** Ya, tranquilo Pet.- **susurró Remus, atajando a su angustiado compañero de cuarto, antes de que saliera corriendo a estamparse en una de las paredes. –** Conociéndolos como los conocemos, acortaremos el lugar de rastreo. Nos dividiremos y seguramente los encontraremos-**

Quieta y fría. Como una estatua de las que tantas adornaban el colegio, la encontraron. Por más que intentaron zarandearla y gritarle, nada la hizo salir de aquel estado de shock.

Con el temor en el cuerpo, Frank y Alice hicieron levitar el cuerpo de la pelirroja y se la llevaron a la enfermería. Madame Poppy casi puso el grito en el cielo e insistió en avisar al director, debido al lamentable estado de la chiquilla.

Mientras Frank Longbotton salía disparado hacia la oficina del director, con la contraseña apuntada en un trozo de papiro; Alice lloraba calladamente en la cabecera de la cama donde reposaba Lily, observando los rápidos y precisos movimientos de la mendimaga, que trabajaba con clara angustia.

Aquello no era una buena señal... que la escoba nueva de Cornamenta estuviera echa trizas, en las rocas cercanas al acantilado, NO era buena señal.

**- Remus...-** susurró con sentimiento contenido Sirius, al agacharse y tomar entre sus manos los restos de la escoba.

-** Tranquilízate-** susurró su compañero. Pero no sabía si le contestaba o se intentaba tranquilizar él mismo. El prefecto de los leones analizó la situación fríamente. James no era un cobarde como para quitarse la vida, pero si era un imprudente... Claro que si se había estampado con la escoba, James tendría que estar cerca. Sacudió la cabeza para borrar la escena que se dibujaba en su mente y comenzó a buscar con los ojos ansiosos, por los alrededores.

-** No iba ha hacer semejante tontería, lunático. Ninguna mujer lo merece-** la voz ronca y desgarrada de su compañero de fatigas los asustó y alivió a partes iguales. Detrás de un enorme árbol caído, emergió torpemente la silueta de James.

-** James!-**exclamó Remus, que era el más cercano al darse cuenta de que estaba herido. Por la cabeza se deslizaba un hilillo de sangre y por la forma en que tenía puesto el brazo derecho...

-** Un error de cálculo, lunático. Nada más. Estoy bien-** añadió con un gesto manual, restándole importancia.

-** Lo que digas. Ya puedes ir yendo hacía la enfermería, para que te cure. Que luego me encargaré de patearte el culo por gusarajo!-** exclamó Sirius, disfrazando su preocupación con su comentario sarcástico.

Los labios de James se curvaron en una sonrisa perezosa, mientras se acercaba a ellos. Al pasar por su lado susurró –** Siento haberos preocupado chicos...-**

Sirius fue más rápido, al tomarlo al aire, prácticamente desmayado.

**- Perdóname hermano-** susurró Sirius al pasarse uno de los brazos de James por el cuello y permitir que Remus lo tomara con cuidado por el otro lado.

-**Tranquilo Sirius... la culpa no es tuya...-** susurro y con ello perdió el conocimiento.

-**Poppy ¿crees que...?-**

**- Yo no se que pensar, Albus. ¡Estos chicos de hoy en día tienen la cabeza llena de pajaritos tontos-**

Alisándose la barba lentamente, el anciano con gafas de media luna, observaba como la mendimaga hacía su trabajo. Se había alarmado bastante cuando el joven Longbotton se había aparecido en su despacho, entrando casi sin llamar, murmurando frases incoherentes. Evans... frio... corazón.. y Potter era lo único que había entendido. No había que ser muy listo para saber que algo había pasado entre la Srta. Evans y el Sr Potter. Solo esperaba que no fuera grave.

Ahora, estaba en medio de la enfermería, con dos de sus alumnos postrados en cama y cuatro amigos deshechos en remordimientos. El Sr Lupin había tenido la amabilidad de darle pinceladas a aquel cuadro. A pesar de que lo que había pasado en la sala de baile, era algo que solo los jóvenes allí postrados sabían. Sus amables ojos se ensombrecieron gradualmente.

Abrió los ojos, dejando que una tenue luz los bañara. No hacía falta pensar donde estaba... reconocería aquel olor a pociones y ungüentos curativos en cualquier lugar y situación. La enfermería. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, por que le dolía horrores, más que si una bludget lo hubiera tumbado en pleno partido contra las serpientes. Soltó un quejido al notar que el hombro derecho se resentía. Conocía bien ese dolor (el pan suyo de casi cada partido) seguramente se lo había dislocado en la caída y madame Pomfrey se lo había tratado. La caída... solo se había desconcentrado un segundo y no había remontado a tiempo. Como resultado, se había estampado contra el copaje de varios arboles, hasta dar contra aquel viejo nogal caído. Y podía dar gracias... a tan solo dos metros de donde había caído, lo esperaba el escarpado precipicio de los acantilados. No podía decir lo mismo de su escoba...

-_**¡Mierda!-**_

Y no era para menos. La escoba se la habían regalado Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano...

**- ¿Como se encuentra, Sr Potter?-** la tranquila voz del anciano, lo asusto.

- **Director yo... estoy bien. Fue un pequeño accidente. No controlé bien y...-** comenzó a excusarse. Desde siempre, Albus Dumbledore le había causado el mismo respeto y complicidad que con su abuelo Frederick. Siempre se lo había recordado. Bajo aquellos profundos ojos azules, se sentía como el niño de cinco años que su abuelo consolaba por haber perdido su snitch dorada.

**- Tranquilo, tranquilo Sr. Potter. Solo quería saber que tal estaba, no hace falta que me explique que es lo que hacía sobrevolando los acantilados del castillo. Siempre ayuda volar... a mi me despeja la mente cuando tengo que tomar una decisión-** el anciano pausó y dirigió la mirada hacia la cortina de la derecha, que separaba la cama de James, de la del otro paciente**. - Poppy me ha dicho que solo son magulladuras, nada que supere a su último partido contra Raveclaw. No se puede decir lo mismo de la Srta. Evans...-**

**- ¿Lily?-** soltó sin pensar, incorporándose de golpe y maldiciendo por lo bajo por el movimiento brusco –** Auch. ¿Ella... ella está aquí?-** después de lanzar la pregunta, se dio una bofetada mental por su reacción. Si Evans estaba allí o no, no tenía por que importarle... o al menos no debería. En su vuelo había decidido separarse del todo de ella. Nada lo ataría a ella. Cero de trato. Ni siquiera los buenos días. Eso es lo que se había propuesto, pero la sola mención de que Lily estaba en la enfermerías, le había removido el interior sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

-** Si, Sr. Potter. La encontraron en la sala de Menesteres en estado de shock...-** escruto el rostro del joven para comprobar su reacción. Vio como tensaba las mandíbulas y sus puños se apretaba, pero no comentó nada –_** Así que esa es tu decisión James...bien, veamos que podemos hacer-**_** ... Poppy esta con ella ahora. Esta muy preocupada por que no ha reaccionado a nada. No sabemos que es lo que le ha pasado pero parece terrible. Además, al pasar tantas horas en el frio suelo, ha entrado en estado de hipotermia muy severa. Esperemos que esta noche reaccione, si no, no habrá mas remedio que enviarla a San Mugo. Pero usted no se preocupe... tengo fe en que se recuperara pronto bajo los cuidados de nuestra diligente Poppy. Además, la Srta. Evans es una muchacha muy fuerte-**

**- Si, si lo es-** fue la única contestación del joven. Seguía con la mirada clavada más allá del director, con los puños fuertemente cerrados.

Albus lo observó calladamente. Era la hora de retirarse. Él ya había puesto la semillita en el corazón del joven. Intuía que es lo que había pasado y por ello sabía que si el joven Potter se alejaba de ella, la cosa no iría bien. Conocía el instinto de protección que James siempre había tenido por ella. Un instinto que iba más allá. Y es "más allá" actuaría en cuanto Poppy y el mismo se retiraran y su instinto y amor pudieran más que su orgullo.

O al menos, eso esperaba.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.- Una visita al amanecer**

oOo

La tenue luz de la luna, proyectaba sombras en la habitación. Las antorchas se habían prendido, iluminando la estancia lentamente. Al fondo la chimenea crepitaba y daba calor en la entrada de la noche. El silencio absoluto reinaba... más no dentro de su cabeza.

Las palabras que había escuchado de la boca de ella lo atormentaban de forma cruel. Eran finas agujas perforándole la piel, una por cada palabra, atacándolo sin piedad.

- ¡_**Maldita sea!- **_Todo había sido un juego para ella. La apuesta, el pago de la apuesta, lo que había pasado entre ellos en la habitación... ¡Solo lo había puesto a prueba! Había sido un montaje para ver que tanto se había alejado de ella. Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan traicionado... Ella no podía... Ella... Ella no _**- ¡¿Por qué, Evans?! -**_ Había jugado con sus sentimientos. Se había aprovechado de su debilidad por ella. Él nunca... ¡Merlín! Él nunca la hubiera dañado, nunca hubiera jugado con sus sentimientos de aquella manera. ¿Por qué había sido tan cruel? ¿Se lo merecía a caso, por haberse alejado de ella? – _**No**_. _**Solo lo hice por su bien...-**_. Él se había alejado por que no quería agobiarla. Por que le dolían sus rechazos. Por que se había rendido y la amaba tanto que prefería poder tenerla como amiga que perderla como mujer.

A pesar de que la chimenea estaba prendida, sentía que el frio y el silencio se anclaban a él. Tenía que salir de allí. Las cuatro paredes de la habitación lo estaban asfixiando de tal forma que no podía pensar.

**- Bien – **susurró irguiéndose en todo su metro noventa de altura. Con un gesto elegante, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, dándole la espalda. Tenía que irse lo más rápido posible. Además, tenía una charla pendiente con unos amigos metiches que esperaba tuvieran claras las respuestas.

Salió de la habitación y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos en dirección a su torre. Estaba tan crispado... sus puño se cerraban y sentía que la vena de la sien le palpitaba furiosamente. La magia que corría por sus venas, se agitaba y en cualquier momento estallaría, destrozando lo que hubiera a su paso –_**Creo que primero iré a volar para calmarme-**_ sino, estaba seguro de que no atendería a razones. No quería empeorar las cosas, ya bastante se había ido a la mierda su vida, como para perder a sus amigos. Y si bien Evans le había fallado y estaba claro de que no la reconocía después de lo que había hecho; sus compañeros merodeadores no habrían ayudado en aquel intrincado si hubieran sabido que él hubiera salido herido. En eso, si que ponía la mano al fuego. Sirius y Remus jamás le fallarían.

Se detuvo bruscamente en el pasillo... A pocos pasos de él estaba Evans, tirada en el suelo. Su corazón dio un vuelco y un impulso muy parecido al sentimiento de protección lo llevó a acercarse a ella. Aquella posición en la que ella yacía, no era natural. Estaba desparramada sobre la piedra desnuda, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Sintió como un nudo cerraba su estómago, cuando comprobó sin tocarla, lo azulados de sus labios...

_-__** ... La encontraron en la sala de Menesteres en estado de shock... Poppy esta con ella, esta muy preocupada por que no ha reaccionado a nada. No sabemos que es lo que le ha pasado pero parece terrible... horas en el frio suelo... hipotermia muy severa...San Mugo –**_

oOo

-¡**NO!-** se incorporó bruscamente en la camilla. Todo había sido un sueño. Respiró ruidosamente, intentando serenarse. Pasó sus manos por su rostro, comprobando que estaba bañado en sudor. Con gesto nervioso retiró de la frente, los mechones de pelo mojado hacia atrás. Angustiado miro la estancia donde se encontraba. – **Sigo en la enfermería –**sus orbes avellana miraron automáticamente a la camilla de al lado. Encontró que la cortina blanca le impedía ver a su acompañante de estancia –_** Lilianne – **_Oprimió el deseo de levantarse de la camilla y comprobar su estado. Ella no se lo merecía. Además, si bien recordaba las palabras de Dumbledore, si estaba allí es que había mejorado. No era asunto suyo. No debía serlo.

Se desplomó en la camilla y volvió a cerrar los ojos. La luz era suave pero estaba seguro de que ya había amanecido. El silencio solo era roto por el reloj antiguo de la estancia.

Respiró hondamente, cuando su mente le volvió a mostrar la clara imagen de Evans tirada en el suelo. Había algo en aquella imagen que lo inquietaba... Sacudió la cabeza ¿Ni siquiera en sueños tendría descanso? Sonrió amargamente, no iba a seguir atormentándose. Ella ya no tenía cabida en su cabeza... y con el tiempo... esperaba que tampoco en su corazón.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Madame Pomfrey le dio permiso para regresar a su torre y a sus actividades. A penas quedaba rastro del incidente con la escoba, por lo que podía incorporarse tranquilamente a la vida en la escuela. Era domingo y tal y como le había dicho la enfermera, hacía buen tiempo para salir a los jardines. Tomo su ropa y, después de darle las gracias por todo, se dirigió a la salida. Remus y Sirius lo estaban esperando. Remus apoyado en la pared y Sirius, sentado en el suelo. Los rostros de ambos estaban apenados y tensos.

Ambos se irguieron, como si tuvieran resortes, al verlo salir. Sirius fue el primero que se acercó a él.

**- Hermano yo...-** la voz de Sirius era ronca y torpe. Se mantenía erguido, mas su cabeza estaba gacha. Sus ojos grises, ocultos tras varios mechones de pelo, lucían enrojecidos. Sus manos, reposaban crispadas en los bolsillos. James solo lo había visto de esa forma aquel verano... cuando su madre lo había echado de casa por la discusión mantenida con Regulus y las lealtades al lado oscuro. Ese mismo día, Sirius había sido expulsado de su casa y familia, siendo borrado por su propia madre del árbol genealógico de los Black. Ese mismo día, Sirius había llegado a su casa, siendo "adoptado" de inmediato por sus padres. Fue el primer día en que vio a Sirius llorar como si tuviera cinco años...

-** Tranquilo...-** susurró conmovido e incomodo por la situación. Si estaba seguro de que sus hermanos no le fallarían, ahí tenía su confirmación. Ambos lucían derrotados y hundidos.

Remus, que siempre era el "pacificador", el que hablaba... no había abierto la boca. Sus ojos miel, lucían opacados. Notó el temblor de su barbilla antes de que el licántropo susurrara-** Los siento tanto James...-** Se acercó a ellos y los abrazó. –**Tranquilos. Vamos a la casa, necesito aire. Allí hablamos-** procuró que su tono fuera suave y neutral. No quería cargarlos con más culpa, aun podía recordar el momento en que lo habían encontrado después de su vuelo y el camino a la enfermería. Recordaba sus rostros alterados y sus voces turbias.

En silencio, se dirigieron a la salida del castillo.

* * *

Si algo había aprendido en los años que llevaba en aquella escuela es que aquella destartalada casa era el refugio para sus hermanos y él.

Remus había encontrado un lugar donde descansar y transformarse sin temor de herir a nadie. También le era la oportunidad de estar en un colegio a pesar de ser ligeramente diferente.

Sirius tenía allí su escape cuando el imbécil de Regulus y el resto de su familia, lo hería con sus comentarios. A pesar de que Sirius nunca se amedrentaba y sacaba pecho, como buen león, el rechazo de su familia, en especial el de su hermano, le dolía.

Y él, bueno, su propio santuario para pensar. Acudía allí cuando necesitaba pensar, sobre todo, cuando pensaba en ella.

En aquellos momentos, mientras que Remus y Sirius roncaban profusamente en la vieja cama, le daba vueltas a las conversaciones. A pesar del daño, ellos solo habían querido ayudar. Quizás su consejo no había sido el más apropiado, pero estaba claro que lo que no habían previsto es que se fuera de las manos.

Los miro por unos segundos, antes de cerrar sus ojos y acomodarse en el viejo colchón. No es que tuviera sueño... en la estancia en la enfermería había dormido como para estar despierto aquella noche, pero prefirió cerrar los ojos y al menos relajarse.

-_**Evans...-**_ su mente lo traicionó al cerrar los ojos. La imagen de la pelirroja sobre el frio suelo, lo atormentaba. Y eso le enfurecía. Ella no merecía que se preocupara... ¿Por qué no se la podía quitar de la cabeza? El daño que le había infringido tendría que ser la mejor motivación para el camino al olvido pero... ya se sabe, sobre el corazón, no se manda.

-** James ¿estas despierto?-** la voz grave de Remus, llegó susurrando a los oídos de James. Parecía que no quería despertar al durmiente Sirius. Aunque en realidad, cuando este dormía, ya podía estallar una guerra que ni si inmutaría.

-** Si Remus, estoy despierto-** contestó lentamente. Se giró, para quedarse de lado y así poder hablar con Remus casi cara a cara. Intuía lo que su amigo se estaba preparando para decirle. Sabía que le informaría de la situación de ella. Y no sabía si lo quería oír o no. Bueno, para ser sinceros... su mente se negaba a oír palabra a cerca de la pelirroja, pero su corazón se negaba a quedarse en la duda de saber si ella estaba bien. Por mucho que le doliera, que ella no se lo mereciera, la quería. Y con ello y por encima de todo, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Eso no lo podía negar. Si bien, no volvería a acercarse a ella más, quería saber si estaba bien. Tomo aire –**Dime-**

**-Yo...-**titubeo –** es sobre Lily-** casi se encogió al pronunciar el nombre.

**- Dime-** lo alentó, al sentir que su compañero se empequeñecía ante el comentario. Casi era más difícil para Remus pronunciar esas palabras que para él, escucharlas.

-** Esta en San Mugo...-** susurró y esperó a que James le contestara.

Los fantasmas de su sueño lo atormentaron... San Mugo... Evans no había mejorado. Poppy, era una de las mejores mendimagas de Inglaterra, y que él supiera, nunca había enviado a un solo alumno/a a San Mugo. –_**Pelirroja...-**_ su corazón comenzó a latir descompasado, mientras sus puños se crispaban. Su sueño solo lo había estado avisando de que algo no iba bien. Un clic salto en su cabeza... ¿A caso su respuesta era la responsable de lo que le sucedía a Lily? No podía ser.

**- James... ¿estas bien?- **la ansiedad era palpable.

**-¿Como... está? –** contestó saliendo del letargo. ¡Merlín! San Mugo.

-** Esta estable. Dumbledore me dio un permiso especial para poder ir a visitarla mientras dormías en la enfermería. Lo acompañé a él y a la profesora Mc Gonagall. Sus padres estaban allí...-**

**- Sus padres...-**

**-Sí. La Sra. Evans se la quería llevar a casa a toda costa y parecía no querer atender a razones. Estaba muy alterada. Dumbledore se los llevó a parte, con Minerva, para intentarlos calmar. Así pude entrar a verla-** su voz cada vez era más calmada al ver que James iba reaccionando. A pesar de ello, no estaba sosegado del todo. Aun no le había explicado que sucedía con ella y estaba seguro de que antes o después, se lo tendría que decir.

**-¿Pudiste hablar con ella?-** preguntó a bocajarro. Las dudas, lo estaban carcomiendo.

**- No. Estaba dormida- **pausó para darle la siguiente noticia.

- ¿**Que es lo que tiene, Remus?- **sintió que su compañero se removía incómodo.

– **James, los médicos no saben lo que tiene. Físicamente está bien pero ha entrado en un estado de letargo del cual no la pueden hacer salir. No saben a ciencia cierta que se lo ha inducido ni tampoco como tratarla, pero tienen pocas esperanzas de que vuelva en sí y no tenga secuelas. Parece que ha entrado shock-**

**- ¿Cómo que no saben como tratarlo? ¿Secuelas?-** alzó la voz, callando inmediatamente al oír gruñir a Sirius. -** ¿Qué van ha hacer? No pueden rendirse a la primera de cambio. Son mendimagos y...-** sintió la mano de Remus sobre su hombro.

**- En cuanto se estabilice y recupere la consciencia...- **cayó un segundo. Sintió el peso de la mirada de James.

-** Continua Remus –** gruñó

– **La trasladaran al Abbots Hospital en Guildford. James, los padres de Lily no solo la retiran de Hogwarts... están dispuestos a que no vuelva a pisar el mundo mágico nunca más. Su padre se ha mostrado inflexible en ello. Dice que no permitirá ver sufrir a su hija, que ella puede vivir sin magia. Además, ha oído rumores a cerca de ese tal Voldemort, que lo ha acabado de decir a llevarse a su pequeña. Creo que tienen familia en Irlanda y en Nueva Zelanda. Probablemente se trasladen allí, por lo lejos que está. O al menos eso era lo que murmuraba la madre de Lily-** pausó a la espera de que James asimilara. Lo oyó respirar entrecortado ¿lloraba? Tragó grueso y continuo con el relato –** Cuando regresamos al colegio, Dumbledore me pidió que me esperara en su despacho. No sabe que ha pasado entre Lily y tú, pero estaba muy preocupado. No se y tampoco me lo tienes por que explicar pero...-**

**-Quiero hacerlo...- **lo cortó rápido. Necesitaba sacarse la angustia del pecho. Necesitaba creer que no era culpa suya que Lily estuviera en San Mugo en aquel estado. Que no era culpa suya que Lily fuera a cortar cualquier relación con su mundo. ¡Por Merlín que el pecho le dolía como si un puñal se retorciera dentro de su corazón de tan solo imaginar todo lo que estaba conllevando –** Necesito saber Remus, si soy culpable o no. Por favor, escúchame...-**

**- Adelante-**

* * *

Aun no había amanecido. Había pasado todo muy rápido. Ambos se habían levantado de la cama para no despertar a Sirius (quien rápidamente se adueño de la cama entera) y habían bajado a la planta inferior. Remus escuchó todo el relato en silencio, abrazándolo cuando terminó. Extrañamente, Remus sonreía, como si estuviera aliviado. Y él, por otra parte, sintió que algo de calma acunaba su alma. Los siguientes acontecimientos que lo habían llevado al Hospital habían pasado a la velocidad de la luz. Con un escueto 'sígueme' Remus lo había llevado de vuelta al colegio, argumentando que él se encargaría luego de Sirius. Mientras se habían dirigido a la oficina del director, lo puso al corriente de cuatro detalles más. Subieron por las escaleras de caracol para encontrar al director despierto, con la túnica de dormir. En silencio, le tendió su capa de invisibilidad (que días antes le había dejado) y un papel doblado donde le indicaba planta y habitación. Se vio casi empujado hacía la chimenea y sin decir ni una palabra, llegó directamente a una salita de espera del Hospital. Recordó haber desdoblado el papel y seguir las indicaciones de este, con la capa puesta.

Y ahí se encontraba. Delante de la puerta de la habitación de ella. Con el alma en vilo y el corazón tronando con violencia en sus sienes.

Inspiró varias veces y su mano tomo el pomo de la puerta. Entró en la habitación iluminada tenuemente por una luz azul... y allí estaba ella, en el centro de la habitación. Acostada en la cama con las sabanas blancas, parecía que dormía plácidamente. Dos aparatos que no reconoció, recogían datos, aunque no se parecían a los aparatos muggles. Se acercó a los pies de la cama, sin poder sacar los ojos de ella. Su cara parecía tan tranquila y hermosa... que era irreal. Rodeó hasta llegar al cabecero por el lado izquierdo, acercó sin hacer ruido la silla que descansaba contra la pared. Se sentó a la altura de la cabeza de ella y se quedó observándola completamente hechizado. Sus manos le picaban... querían acariciar la dulce curvatura de sus mejillas. Y para que resistirse... con ternura deslizo sus dedos en una caricia desde las sienes hasta la barbilla. Acunó con sus dos manos, el rostro de ella. Se acercó más, hasta imprimir un casto beso en su frente.

**- Lilianne...- **susurró ahogando las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Recostó su cabeza en la almohada, acariciando con su nariz el cabello cobrizo de ella. Olía suavemente a lavanda. Una de sus manos, acariciaba con extremo cuidado la suave mejilla. Y con el corazón expuesto y roto, derramó varias lágrimas, mientras le susurraba:-** lo siento... Lils... yo jamás te dañaría... y mírate... por favor pequeña... vuelve a mí... no me dejes solo... reacciona Lilianne... reacciona y enfádate por que fui un estúpido de orgullo herido... perdóname por no ver más allá... por no ver tu intenciones... perdóname... no puedo... no puedo seguir...-** con ternura, besó sus labios. Sintió una corriente eléctrica, traspasarlo suavemente. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en la de ella, mientras acariciaba la nariz de su pequeña, con la suya propia. Daría lo que fuera por ser él el que estuviera postrado en aquella cama. -**... tu no... pequeña... tu no... no te puedes alejar de mí...-**

**- James...-** su voz sonó pastosa y muy ronca, como si tuviera las cuerdas vocales inflamadas. Pero para James, fue la música más bella que hubiera escuchado en todo su vida. Se incorporó lentamente, para mirarla, con el temor de que su mente no le hubiera jugado una mala pasada.

Las orbes esmeralda de Lily lo miraban con un sentimiento que no pudo descifrar. Con el corazón agitado, tomó de nuevo el rostro de ella en sus manos y lo acunó.

**- Lils... Lily ¿estas bien?-** preguntó pendiendo de un hilo.

**- James ¿eres tu verdad?-** volvió a susurrar, sin apenas pestañear. -** ¿Dónde estoy... que ha, que ha pasado, James? Esto parece una habitación de Hospital-** su respiración se agitó.

**- Shhhhhh-** susurró al notar su confusión, mientras acariciada con los pulgares las mejillas de ellas. –** Tranquila. Estás en San Mugo. Te lo explicaré pero primero tranquilízate, pelirroja- **notó claramente como los músculos de ella se tensaban al curvar una sonrisa.

-** Me encanta cuando me llamas pelirroja... aunque negare esta afirmación ante nadie más-**

- **Entonces lo atesorare para mí... pelirroja-** besó suavemente su frente, mientras se sentaba en la cama, al costado de ella. Por un momento la observó lentamente, alegrándose por el leve sonrojo que tomaban sus mejillas. Se preguntó si no sería mejor llamar a los mendimagos para que la examinaran... Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera sabían que había pasado con ella. Ni mucho menos por que se había despertado precisamente estando él.

-** Ni se te ocurra, Potter-** adivinó sus pensamientos** - Primero explícame que hacemos aquí y luego avisamos a quien haga falta- **leyó la duda en su mirada, por lo que apoyó su mano sobre la de él** -Me encuentro bien, por favor-** susurró.

-** Esta bien-** cedió él, mientras se acomodaba a su lado y comenzaba a relatarle.

* * *

**Hola a todo/as!!**

**¿Que tal están? Espero que bien y que muchos esten de vacaciones (semana santa). Bueno ¿que tal les ha aparecido este capitulo? Ya solo faltarán dos y el fic acabará. **

**Muchas gracias por leerlo y coemtarlo.**

**Besos**

**Ev...**


	6. Chapter 6

**6.- Baila Conmigo**

* * *

Recomendacion Musical_:_** Cry to Me **_Solomon Burke (BSO Dirty Dancing)_

* * *

**-¿Que es lo que te propones, Evans...?-** preguntó mientras se dejaba guiar por el pasillo. Si no recordaba mal, habían girado dos veces a la derecha y subido unas escaleras, pero no tenía ni idea de a donde ni por donde iban. Sus ojos avellana iban cubiertos por un pañuelo morado desde que habían salido de la biblioteca, por lo que iba a merced de una pelirroja traviesa. No pudo evitar acariciar con su pulgar, la suave palma de la mano de ella. ¡Estaba perdidamente enamorado! De la que lo llevaba de la mano, como un corderito, a saber a donde. La misma que le estaba impidiendo asistir al partido decisivo para la copa de aquel año. La misma que no le había querido dar ni pista a lo que tenía preparado. La misma que le había vuelto a robar el corazón. Como cada mañana al despuntar el alba, como cada día al toparse con aquellos maravillosos ojos esmeralda. Como aquel tímido beso que le había regalado, haciéndolo callar inso-facto.

-**Un poquito de paciencia Potter...-** la oyó reírse entre dientes** -Todo lo bueno, se hace esperar...-** susurró muy cerca de su oído, consiguiendo que un escalofrió lamiera la nuca del capitán de los leones.

–_**Ummmm huele a limón y jazmines... Y por ti espero lo que quieras, pequeña....-**_ notó como el estomago se le encogía por la mezcla del deseo hacia ella, y también por la incertidumbre a lo desconocido. Sus labios se curvaron al ver que reanudaban el camino. Su ansiedad aumentaba cada momento que pasaba.

Durante el resto del trayecto, se decidió a irla molestando. Ya que ella se había negado a darle ni siquiera una pistita de a donde se dirigían, se vengaría siendo lo más molesto posible –** ¿Falta mucho?- **susurró con voz de niño pequeño, saltando inquieto asido de su mano.

Y así la fue importunando con la frasecita como si de un pequeño de tres años se tratara. Cuando iba a preguntarlo por venteaba vez, Lily le apretó la mano y lo hizo parar.

**- Nunca llegue a pensar lo infantil que eres, Potter... no das esa impresión-** la voz de ella estaba bordada con una sonrisa. Notó claramente que ella le estaba tomando el pelo intencionadamente, haciendo aquel juego más interesante.

– _**A ver que se te a ocurrido pelirroja...-**_ -** Creo que Padfoot es una mala influencia-** le siguió la broma encogiéndose de hombros, mientras intentaba oír algo a su alrededor que le ayudara a deducir donde se encontraban. Pero "el alrededor" se confabulaba contra él. Ni un sonido ni un olor que lo ayudaran a ubicarse. ¿Habría ella utilizado algún hechizo? Ni siquiera podía oír los murmullos apagados que tendrían que venir del estadio. ¿Por donde snitches lo llevaba?

-** Nunca he tenido la menor duda...-** susurró a su lado la chica con la voz tildada con algo de reproche, como si las travesuras de los merodeadores fueran solo sacadas de la mente perversa de Sirius, y Remus y él lo siguieran abducidos sin protestar –** Bien James... -** se volvió a concentrar en la voz de ella, notó claramente como intentaba disfrazar los nervios con una entonación de seguridad que estaba seguro que ella no sentía. Como si quisiera tomar a toda costa el control de la situación o tuviera miedo de que algo se le escapara** -... ahora, y ya se que esto va a ser difícil para ti...-** ella le tomó las manos. Esperaba que Lily no notara que le empezaban a sudar por los nervios. Casi oyó la voz de ella como un eco -...**tienes que quedarte muy quietecito aquí y en silencio-** ¿Se lo parecía a él o Lily había dejado escapar una sonrisita algo nerviosa? - _**Así que quietecito y en silencio...me muero de ganas de saber que es lo que se trae entre manos...- **_esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta de que a él también se lo comían los nervios. Lily le soltó las manos, para pellizcarle la barbilla y revolverle el pelo. Ni siquiera supo la premio anual, lo que aquel gesto desató en él. Tuvo que hacer gala de su autocontrol para no apresarla a tientas entre sus brazos y buscar los labios de ella. Que por otra parte se esta muriendo por tomar.

Desde que había salido del hospital, con todo el temor que tuvieron por no convencer a los padres de ella, él se había mantenido a su lado. Pero no había intentado nada más... No lo necesitaba. Una muda complicidad había nacido entre ellos y aunque deseaba desde lo más hondo, llevar su relación a un plano más íntimo, el saber que ella estaba bien y que continuaba a su lado, le era más que suficiente para comportarse como un auténtico caballero de la edad media. Claro, que aquello se iba al traste si la pelirroja lo "acariciaba" de aquella forma.

-** No se si podré hacerlo... Evansssss- **deliberadamente se cruzo de brazos, la tentación de abrazarla empezaba a ganar terreno. Puso Morritos en un vano intento de parecer indignado, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza que hizo que un travieso mechón se desplazara a su mejilla –_** Me tendría que cortar el pelo...-**_ no queriendo descruzar los brazos, vaya a ser que actuaran solos, comenzó a bufar hacia un lado, intentando apartar así el mechón que lo molestaba. Necesitaba concentrase en algo que no fuera el hormigueo que sentía en las manos, respuesta a la añoranza de sentir entre ellas las pequeñas y femeninas manos de Lily.

**- Estas tan mono así...- **le susurró Lily mientras con el dedo indícele daba unos tiernos toquecitos en la nariz. La escuchó dar unos pasos alejándose de él, y dio gracias. Parecía que por fin habían llegado a destino. Apretó sus brazos mas al pecho, intentando controlarse. -_** Pelirroja....-**_ al final hasta tendría razón ella. No habían pasado ni cinco segundos desde que Lilianne le había dicho que esperara, que ya estaba nervioso por moverse.

Sintió como le volvían a tomar de las manos.

-** Ven-**

Le había costado mucho prepararlo todo. Después de todo lo que había pasado. Después de todo lo que se había dicho y echo, había llegado a la determinación de compensar a James de alguna forma. Por supuesto, las cabecitas locas de Alice y Sirius habían ayudado a tramar el plan 2.0 –_**Otra vez...-**_pero esperaba que para esta ocasión, la velada acabara de una forma muy diferente.

Por lo que, lo había citado aquel mismo sábado a las cinco en punto frente a la biblioteca. Había elegido precisamente ese día por que sabía que no habría nadie por allí. Y no era para menos. Casi toda alma viviente en Hogwarts estaba en el estadio viendo el partido Slytherin vs Raveclaw. De hecho, le había costado usar todas sus armas femeninas, para convencer a James de que antes de ir al campo, se reunieran. –_**Hombres!!! Si son muggles, el futbol. Si son brujos... el quiddtich. ¿Acaso era todo era cuestión de...."pelotas"???-**_ suspiró mentalmente.

Bueno, cuando se habían encontrado, lo primero que había hecho para apaciguarlo era regalarle un tímido beso en la mejilla, intencionadamente muy cercano a la comisura de los labios. Y era una nota mental para ella y futuras "apaciguaciones"... James se había cayado en el acto, muriendo su reclamo en la garganta y mutando de "cierto mosqueo" a "carita de bobo". Como un apacible corderito, se había dejado vendar los ojos y tomar de la mano. No había sido hasta después de un rato de vagar tras ella, que había abierto la boca para preguntar.

**- ¿Qué es lo que te propone, Evans?-** sintió como el pulgar de él, le acariciaba la mano con ternura. Casi estuvo a punto de saltar a su lado, por el mismo nerviosismo que llevaba. Se giro un poco para detallarlo. Estaba tan mono... tan grandote y varonil... tan indefenso... con aquel pañuelo morado, vendándole los ojos. Merecía la pena todos los nervios que sentía y solo esperaba que fuera todo bien.

-**Un poquito de paciencia Potter... Todo lo bueno, se hace esperar...-** susurró acercándose a su oído, sonriendo al ver como se estremecía ante su acercamiento. Su propio estómago se hizo un nudo por el deseo de morderle la barbilla, que lucia con la "descuidada" barba de dos días. Lo hacía ver tan varonil, que se lo hubiera comido a besos en medio del pasillo. –_** Paciencia y autocontrol... paciencia y autocontrol Evans.-**_ se repitió a si misma, reprimiendo la tentación de darle un juguetón mordisquito.

Lo vio sonreír, cuando tiró un poco de la mano para que reanudaran su marcha. Ya casi habían llegado.

Durante el resto del trayecto, James no paró de intentar molestarla con varios "¿Falta mucho?" robándole más de una sonrisa por su actitud igualita a un niñito de tres años.

Se encontraban ya en el pasillo indicado cuando se detuvo, acallando el que sería, si no se había descontado, la venteaba vez que hubiera preguntado si faltaba mucho.

Negó con la cabeza.

**- Nunca llegue a pensar lo infantil que eres, Potter... no das esa impresión-** le tomó el pelo intencionadamente. Cualquiera diría que, con lo grandote que estaba, tenía aun esos antojitos de bebe. Claro que, con lo juguetón que era a veces y la de travesuras en las que había participado el prefecto, era imposible no ver el niño que aun se escondía detrás de aquel hombre de más de metro ochenta.

-** Creo que Padfoot es una mala influencia-** lo oyó contestar. Esa afirmación la podría utilizar más adelante para pequeños "chantajes".

-** Nunca he tenido la menor duda...-** le contestó. Lo increíble era como Remus aun seguía con ellos. Aunque se tenía que dar gracias... era el único que podía "retener" a Sirius y James al ataque. Sonrió ante la idea y se intentó concentrar-_** Bien, ya hemos llegado y sería bueno que me serenara antes de entrar-**_ se volvió completamente y respiró hondo –** Bien James...-** su boca se llenó al llamarlo por su nombre. Un nombre que no se cansaría de repetir... nunca** -...ahora, y ya se que esto va a ser difícil para ti...-** tomó ambas manos de James y las apretó tímidamente. Le encantaban sus manos, tan grandes y varoniles, que prometían fortaleza y suavidad a la caricia -_**¡CENTRATE!-**_ se exigió, si seguía concentrándose en James, no haría nada de lo planeado. Solo se dejaría arrastrar por su más que alteradas hormonas. Y había esperado mucho este momento...

Después de salir del Hospital, había llegado a un estado de complicidad con James mágico. Se comportaba como un perfecto caballero, siempre atento a ella, sin pedirle nada a cambio. A pesar de que él le había dejado más que claras sus intenciones y de que ella, había aceptado y también confesado que eran las mismas. Pero a pesar de ello, no había habido ningún...acercamiento físico. En su mente tenía muy vívidas escenas de la tarde y los bailes que compartieron y, siendo franca, estaba deseando volver a sentir ese fuego. Por eso aquella tarde, tenía que salir todo perfecto. -...**tienes que quedarte muy quietecito aquí y en silencio-** una risita ahogada se le escapó al ver la mueca pícara que él ponía. Se le veía tan ansioso... tanto como ella. Le soltó las manos, para pellizcarle la barbilla y revolverle el pelo. –_** Solo pellizcar Lils, solo pellizcar que te pierdes....-**_

-** No se si podré hacerlo... Evansssss-** contestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía morritos. Un mechón rebelde se acabó de descolgar, molestando al rozarle la mejilla. Con el labio inferior (ese que Lily añadiría al listado de mordisquitos) sobresalió, para insuflar aire y a base de bufidos, apartarse el mechón sin tener que descruzar los brazos. -** Estas tan mono así...- **susurró más para si pero inevitablemente en alto, mientras se alejaba un momento de él, para poder hacer aparecer la puerta de la sala.

Paseo por delante del sólido muro, pensando en la habitación, hasta que la puerta se fue dibujando lentamente, hasta materializarse. Se giró para encontrar a James intentando controlarse por no moverse –_** Vaya, parece que los nervios lo están dominado. Pobrecito... no lo haré sufrir mucho más. Espero que le guste-**_ se acercó a él, sin hacer ruido y volvió a tomarle las manos. Notó como las tenía ligeramente sudadas. ¡Quien lo iba a decir! El siempre-seguro-merodeador estaba hecho un atajo de nervios.

-** Ven-**

Entraron en la estancia que se iluminó al instante. Lily se colocó detrás de James y deshizo lentamente el nudo morado. Sus manos temblaros. James tembló por el roce.

-** Ya hemos llegado, Potter. Abre los ojos-**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. No dijo nada, más barrió con la mirada la estancia, mientras sus labios se curvaron picaronamente –_**Así que quieres jugar, Evans...-**_

_**-**_** Bueno Evans... creo que es el momento de que me digas que te propones y por que me has traído aquí-** dijo descruzando los brazos mientras se introducía un poco más en la estancia y se plantaba casi en el centro. La misma habitación. Casi la misma hora.

**- Estás aquí, Potter-** contestó ella desde atrás** - por que perdiste una apuesta y aun no la has redimido- **con elegancia e intencionadamente cerca, lo rodeó mientras se dirigía al fondo de la estancia y dejaba la bolsa que había traído consigo.

-** Así que redimir una apuesta... Vaya, Evans. No esperaba que la perfecta prefecta, premio Anual, hiciera esas cosas...-** susurró entrando en su juego, intentado que las palabras fueran mas o menos las mismas que las de aquel día. Su libido empezó a dispararse. Si lo que Lily tenía en mente era "repetir" aquella velada... ¡Merlín! Se acercó a ella y, tal y como aquella tarde, la abrazó lentamente por las caderas. Esta vez, su nariz aspiro desde muy cerca el aroma que desprendía sensualmente la curvatura del cuello de la pelirroja.

Fue el turno de que ella se estremeciera. Satisfecha, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla en el hombro de él, dándole más acceso a James. Lo había cogido al vuelo... le estaba siguiendo el juego. Sonrió.

-** No se Potter...- **murmuro ahogando un gemido, al notar que los labios de James rozaban su cuello, sin acabar de asaltarlo** -... últimamente estoy descubriendo muchas facetas que desconocía-**

-** Me encantan tus facetas desconocidas, pelirroja...-** son voz comenzaba a ser ronca. Sus labios imprimieron en la piel de la pelirroja un parsimonio camino de besitos suaves. Aumentando su deseo con cada respuesta de ella.

- **Siemp****re es un placer sorprenderte, Potter- **dijo cerrando los ojos. Si seguía así estaba más que segura de que no seguiría lo que tenía en mente... A regañadientes, se deshizo del abrazo de él, para así poder continuar con lo planeado. Claro, que siempre podía improvisar y dejarse llevar... ¿no?

-** Ummmm-** fue la contestación de James, aunque fue más un gruñido por la separación. Sus orbes avellana siguieron los movimientos de Lily, mientras sus pequeñas manos se dirigían al borde del jersey que llevaba. Con un gesto elegante y deliberadamente lento, la premio anual se retiró el jersey negro que llevaba, dejando al descubierto una camiseta de tirante finito del mismo color.-_** ¡Merlín! Me va a volver loco... Es perfecta toda ella. Su piel, tan suave y clara. Su pelo, seda roja. Esos hombros redondos... tan tiernos y apetecibles... y sus pechos...-**_ como ansiaba perderse en aquel cuerpo y cubrirlo de caricias.

**- Me parece que no me estas haciendo mucho caso Potter...-** le llamó la atención con un falso mohín. –_** ¡Por Dios! Sus ojos estaban prácticamente negros...-**_ lo vio recorrerla con la mirada. Aunque quizás, la palabra Devorarla, era más exacta.

**- Créeme Evans... tienes toda mi atención-** con un gesto des preocupado, James se sacó la chaqueta y la lanzó a ras de suelo, contra el espejo. La siguió mirando, como si fuera un depredador. Los mismos pantalones negros de baile, el cabello mal recogido con un palo de los que le gustaban tanto a Lily. Y aquellos ojos... verdes gatunos, que tanto le expresaban.

Se quedaron quietos, bebiéndose por los ojos, notando como entre ellos crecía un campo de electricidad. El deseo comenzaba a flotar por el ambiente, como si de suave bruma se tratara, acelerándoles los corazones y la respiración. –** Bien pelirroja... por donde íbamos...-**

-** Ummmm déjame pensar...- **se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y se dio varios toquecitos, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sonrió – **Ah! Ya se... ****¡Potter!-** exclamó sonriendo abiertamente, disfrutando de ver que él no perdía detalle de cada palabra... de cada movimiento. - **¿Serás capaz de coordinar tus pies y venir hasta aquí o será que voy a tener que arrastrarte?- **Sus ojos chispearon al igual que los avellana de él.

-** Me encantaría ver como me arrastras hacia ti... Evans-** fue su turno de sonreír pícaramente. No recordaba lo que le había contestado la anterior velada, pero no había podido resistirse a contestar. Mientras, su mente intentó concentrarse en algo más que aquella diosa de alabastro y recordar que le había contestado hacia unos días. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo? –_** Por Morgana Lils, deja de morderte así el labio, que no respondo-**_

No se perdía ni una de las reacciones del prefecto. Sus magnificas orbes avellana, lucían oscurecidas. Al igual que su voz, enronquecida. Su respuesta había sido muy ingeniosa y por un momento, se planteo ir hasta él y demostrarle "sus armas" con las que lograría, y sin esfuerzo, el "arrastrarlo" hasta ella.

Sus labios se curvaron. A pesar de que no era la primera vez, le encantaba ver como los ojos del gran seductor James Potter se dilataban al repasarla de arriba a bajo. Sus mandíbulas se habían tensado al posar la mirada en sus labios. –_**Así que te gusta que me muerda el labio inferior... veamos... ¿qué pasaría sí...?-**_ y siendo mala, por que sabía que era mala haciendo aquel gesto, se humedeció los labios lentamente. Y... ¡voila!.

_**- Maldita brujita juguetona-**_ apretó los puños, anclándose al suelo. –_** Quiere jugar... juguemos...- **_pero iba a darle un toque personal. Si ella lo atormentaba con aquellos gestos, él no se dejaría vencer... ¡como buen merodeador! **- Vaya, vaya Evans... nadie diría que debajo de las capas de ropa se escondía semejante cuerpo...-** sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella. Esa era la frase que le había soltado la última vez. Comprobó con satisfacción que ella se sorprendía pues no había reaccionado como seguramente ella había esperado –_** No se que pensabas que haría, pelirroja, pero voy a jugar con sus reglas.-**_ Se plantó delante de ella, sin llegar a tocarla, esperando que "moviera " ella.

-_** Así que te estas resistiendo... a ver cuanto puedes aguantar, James-**_suspiró mentalmente para borrar la imagen de su varonil barbilla, para seguir con el juego** -Bueno Potter, es que este cuerpo es para privilegiados...-** mientras se señalaba con picardía –** Y tú...-** acortó la distancia de forma sigilosa, moviéndose como si de una felina se tratara, y le golpeo suavemente el pecho con su dedo índice. Dudo en seguir el dialogo. No solo por que lo que le había dicho en aquel momento ya no era real, si no por que ella misma estaba deseando acabar aquel juego y dejarse llevar...

-** ... y yo no soy uno de ellos... ¿verdad Evans? Solo hoy, por estricta necesidad-** la sorprendió acabando la frase por ella. La voz de James estaba perlada por el deseo. A aquellas alturas, estaba deseando acabar con el jueguecito. Pero tenía que esperar. No quería fastidiarle la "sorpresa" a su pequeña. Aunque algo le decía... que ella estaba deseando, tanto como él, el dejar ese jueguecito. -**Y bien, Evans ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?-**_** Por que haré lo que tu me pidas....-**_** ¿O resultará que mi pago por perder la apuesta es ver como te vas quitando la ropa...?-** añadió con un tilde seductor, mientras se giraba y le daba la espalda, con un aire casual. Lo que él aprovecho para inspirar y expirar varias veces.

**-**_** Créeme James, que no me importaría quitarte lentamente la ropa y dejar que me la quitaras...- **_**Se que eso es lo que desearías, Potter. Pero no caerá esa breva- **sonrió ella. Espero a que él se volviera a girar. Dejó el jersey encima de la bolsa de deporte.

-** Entonces, Evans... ¿que propones? – **un susurro ronco la sorprendió a sus espaldas. James se había movido sigilosamente hasta ella, rozándola. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, antes de girarse y encararlo. ¡Al cuerno el juego! Ya iba siendo hora de acelerar las cosas...

**- Podrías empezar por quitarte... la camisa-** susurró de la misma forma. Al no llevar capa y haber lanzado la chaqueta a la otra punta de la estancia, lo único que le podía decir de quitar era la camisa.-_** Ummmm o los pantalones o todo... buff buff buff- **_No espero a que él llevara las manos hacia los botones... sinuosamente acabó de acortar la distancia con él y, apegándose mimosamente, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa que le impedía ver la piel de James.

-** Creo que ahora, la impaciente eres ti Lily...- **sonrió la ver lo ligera torpeza de ella al desabrochar los botones de la camisa blanca. - **¿Acaso no te gustan las sorpresas?-**

**-James...-** no pudo evitar morder aquella varonil barbilla, obteniendo por respuesta un gemido ronco por parte de él.

-**Pelirroja...- **susurró entre dientes, mientras rodeaba su cintura con un brazo y con la mano libre, rodeaba la nuca de ella.

Se acabo el juego.

La música empezó a sonar en la sala, suavemente en aumento. Al igual que el beso. Por que si Lily no se había podido resistir a morder aquel mentón, James no se quedó atrás.

Rápido, hábil e intrépido... tomo rienda de ella, alzándole la nuca, buscando con ansia aquellos labios llenos. Con un roce electrizante, James asaltó los labios de la pelirroja de forma pasional y lenta. Tomándose el tiempo para degustar y delinear la boca de ella.

Lily llevó sus manos hacia la nuca de él y enredó sus dedos en aquellos rebeldes mechones, apegando aun más sus cuerpos. Fundiéndose con James. Respondiendo con ansias y deseo aquel tortuoso beso.

Ambos comprobaron que sus bocas encajaban a la perfección, dejando que sus labios se expresaran y acariciaran con el sentimiento que los había unido ya para siempre.

Cambió el ritmo del beso... la musica le había dado una idea. Reconocía aquella melodía por que Remus se la había puesto más de una vez. Cry to me de una banda sonora muggle.

Mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior de ella al separase, le susurró a escasos milímetros de su boca...

**- Baila conmigo-**

* * *

**Hola a todos/as!**

**Siento mucho la tardanza en subir este capitulo. El trabajo me tiene absorbida y el pc de casa aun no funciona... En fin! **

**Espero que os guste!**

**Mucha sgracias por leer el fic y comentarlo.**

**Eva**


	7. Chapter 7

**7.- Culminación- Dos Corazones... Un solo Latir**

* * *

_Se acabo el juego._

_La música empezó a sonar en la sala, suavemente en aumento. Al igual que el beso. Por que si Lily no se había podido resistir a morder aquel mentón, James no se quedó atrás. _

_Rápido, hábil e intrépido... tomo rienda de ella, alzándole la nuca, buscando con ansia aquellos labios llenos. Con un roce electrizante, James asaltó los labios de la pelirroja de forma pasional y lenta. Tomándose el tiempo para degustar y delinear la boca de ella. _

_Lily llevó sus manos hacia la nuca de él y enredó sus dedos en aquellos rebeldes mechones, apegando aun más sus cuerpos. Fundiéndose con James. Respondiendo con ansias y deseo aquel tortuoso beso. _

_Ambos comprobaron que sus bocas encajaban a la perfección, dejando que sus labios se expresaran y acariciaran con el sentimiento que los había unido ya para siempre._

_Cambió el ritmo del beso... la musica le había dado una idea. Reconocía aquella melodía por que Remus se la había puesto más de una vez. __Cry to me__ de una banda sonora muggle. _

_Mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior de ella al separase, le susurró a escasos milímetros de su boca..._

_**- Baila conmigo-**_

* * *

Amoldaron sus cuerpos, sin dejar de besarse. La suave melodía no podía ser mejor acompañante para la sensual danza comenzada. De poco a poco su cuerpos se fueron rozando, cada vez con más intensidad, mientras sus labios se descubrían lentamente. Lentamente, la lengua de James, fue ganando terreno irrumpiendo en la boca de Lily con maestría, haciendo que ella le correspondiera sin apenas darse cuenta.

Las manos de James, capturaron la cintura y parte de la espalda de la pelirroja para guiarla en aquel baile... en aquel beso. Lily por su parte, había dejado vagar las suyas por el frondoso cabello de él, acariciándolo, tironeando suavemente. Incitándolo.

James comenzó a bajar sus besos por el cuello de ella, ganando por respuesta varios gemidos ahogados, sintiendo como ella se tensaba y destensaba en sus brazos. Rozó con deliberada tranquilidad y delicadeza el inicio de sus senos.

-** James...-** susurro ella mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre la cabeza de el. No pudo evitar rodear con sus brazos el cuello de el, apresándolo para que no parara con la caricia que había iniciado.

-** Pelirroja...-** contesto mientras con un movimiento fluido, comenzó arremangar la camiseta de ella, dejando al descubierto lentamente, el vientre plano de ella. Lily no puso mucha resistencia a que él la acariciara por debajo de la ropa. Sentir la piel de James contra la suya era fascinante.

Siguieron rozándose y bailando sin tener cuenta del tiempo... sin tener prisa por llegar a nada más que estar junto, sin tener más motivación que sentir la piel del otro.

Estaba deseando tumbarla en ele suelo y hacerla suya. Pero un pensamiento lo asaltó. Lily era virgen. Ella se lo había dicho y él quería que su primera vez fuera especial. Que fuera perfecta, no en el frió suelo de una sala perdida. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, y solo Merlín sabía lo que le estaba costando, por que aquella pelirroja lo estaba trastornando del todo, se dispuso a hacer un alto en aquel espiral de sensaciones. Fue disminuyendo la intensidad de sus besos, mas no dejo de acariciarla hasta que llevó ambas manos hasta su rostro y lo acunó.

-** James que...-** pregunto algo sorprendida con la voz ligeramente rota por el deseo -_** ¿Habré hecho algo mal?-**_ Nunca había llegado tan lejos con nadie, pero estaba dispuesta y segura a entregarse a aquella tarde a James. Eso ya lo había decidido en el momento en que le había vendado los ojos y lo había llevado de nuevo a aquella sala. Bajo la mirada al no obtener respuesta de James.

-** Lilianne. Lils... mírame-** susurró tiernamente a milímetros de su boca.

Ella hizo acopio de valor y enfrento la magnifica mirada azabache. En ella leyó el deseo y la ternura. James se acercó y rozó suavemente su nariz, haciéndola reír.

-** Lily. Se que tu nunca has hecho el amor con nadie y no quiero... bueno, no quiero que tu primera... que nuestra primera vez sea sobre este frio suelo-** volvió a besarla suavemente.

Lily suspiró y sonrió ampliamente. La palabra "nuestra" sonaba tan perfecta en sus labios. Sabía que James no era virgen y, que él se preocupara por ese detalle en aquel momento, no hizo sino que reforzar su decisión. Se abrazó a él y, tomando aire, alzó el rostro para clavar sus ojos en los de él.

-** James, te quiero. Estoy segura de lo que voy ha hacer. Se que solo puede ser contigo...-** el pecho de él se hinchó de orgullo ante aquellas palabras, robándoles un pequeño beso, dejándole seguir con lo que tenía que decir –** Además...-** susurró sonriendo con picardía, mientras revolvía aquellas hebras azabaches -**... creo que estoy en compañía de un merodeador muy bueno en transformaciones-** susurró seductoramente acercándose al oído mientras le acariciaba la base de la nuca. Se deleito en mordisquearle el lóbulo derecho, ufanándose de ver con James se estremecía.

-** Lily...-** ahogó al notar la descarga que recibía su columna vertebral. Sus orbes avellanas se clavaron al fondo de la sala entendiendo sus intenciones. La silla. Afianzó un brazo en la cintura de ella mientras que con su mano libre, tomaba ágilmente su varita del pantalón, sin despegar sus ojos de las esmeraldas que el devolvían amplificadas las emociones de ambos. Sin pronunciar palabra, el único mobiliario de la estancia paso de ser una modesta silla de madera, a una amplia cama de sábanas moradas.

Y sin más palabras, por que sus ojos hablaban por ellos sin necesidad de sonido alguno, se volvieron a fundir tomándose por los labios.

Con ternura... con pasión... con lentitud tortuosa... volvieron a rozar sus cuerpos. Se sentían febriles, amoldados a las caricias que se prodigaban, siguiendo un ritmo pausado. La camisa de James había desaparecido, tocaba ahora la de Lily. Mientras que James rozaba con suavidad el borde de ella, la fue llevando hacia la cama, sin dejar por un segundo de besarla. Con delicadeza la fue recostando hasta quedar encima de ella. Lentamente fue removiéndose las prendas hasta que la piel de Lily quedó tan solo cubierta por un sencillo conjunto de satén añil. James se tomó unos momentos para detallarla, antes de proseguir con sus caricias. Su piel, blanca como la nieve, suave como la seda, ardía bajo bajos sus manos. Contrastaba magníficamente con las sabanas color morado, con aquel inocente conjunto de ropa interior. Su cabello, rojo intenso, esparcido sobre las sabanas en un intenso estallido de color lo tentaba a hundir sus manos en aquellas hebras suaves y deleitarse con el dulce olor a jazmín que desprendían. Sin duda tenía un cuerpo curveo y muy femenino, a sus ojos, precioso y tentador. Y un sentimiento muy profundo lo caldeaba por dentro de saberse el primero y ya decidido, el único de tenerla así. Se dio cuenta de que ella le observaba y sonrió ufano... las magnificas orbes esmeralda de Lilianne se habían convertido en un delgado halo verde, mirándolo con anhelo. Con deseo y timidez, a partes iguales.

Aprovechó ese momento para retirarse y así desvestirse para ella. De forma sinuosa, se puso de pie a un costado de la cama y llevó sus manos hacia el cinturón. Lentamente lo desabrochó, para dar paso a sacarlo. Se dio cuenta de que ella no perdía detalle, esperando en silencio aquella deliciosa tortura, viendo como sus pequeñas manos comenzaban a arrugar las sabanas por la impaciencia.

Su labio inferior estaba sufriendo las consecuencias... ¡Lo estaba haciendo a posta! Lenta, muy lentamente James se estaba desabrochando el pantalón. Hizo el gesto de sacarse los zapatos con los pies y con un gesto muy masculino, dejó caer al suelo el pantalón, sacando las piernas lentamente de la prenda. Ni se fijo en si llevaba calcetines... ¡aquello no importaba!!! Negros... Bóxers negros. Estaba entrando en estado de hiperventilación y con la garganta mas seca que una tostada sin mantequilla, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. Sus ojos permanecían anclados a cada movimiento que él hacía. Quería guardar cada centímetro de aquel maravillosa piel desnuda. El cuerpo de James era un monumento masculino. Un verdadero adonis. Y era suyo. La vergüenza quedaba atrás, sepultada por el deseo de que él la tomara y la llevara a explorar todo lo que en sus ojos había leído...

Como un gato, volvió a subir a la cama para comenzar a cubrir el frágil cuerpo de ella con el suyo propio. Suavemente regó con un caminito de besos cortos desde el ombligo, hasta los labios de su pelirroja favorita. Adoró la forma en la que ella le apartó un mechón de pelo, acariciándole tiernamente la cara. No pudo más que besar la palma, cuando estuvo a la altura de sus labios.

-** Lily estas...-** los labios de la premio anual lo acallaron, mordisqueando hábilmente el labio inferior del capitán de los leones. James no pudo más que gemir y responder ante la acción de la pelirroja. Apoyando su peso en los antebrazos para no dañarla, James se concentró en hacerla disfrutar. Quería que ella recordara aquella vez como la más especial. No como la única, por que esperaba que no fuera la única... pero sí como algo mágico.

Volcó su alma en amarla como si no hubiera mañana.

Las manos de James volaban por su cuerpo, tras sus labios, agasajándola. Con reverencia acabó de remover las dos últimas piezas de ropa que cubrían su desnudez, mostrando ante él lo que era el cuerpo más femenino y perfecto que había visto. Al menos, para él. Se retiró de encima de ella, para detallarla, colocándose a un lado, para así también revelar su desnudez... el bóxer descansaba en el suelo, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba incómoda.

Al sentir sus pechos desnudos, sintió vergüenza y los cubrió con sus brazos. Sus mejillas se colorearon intensamente.

James se tendió a su lado, besándole la frente.

– **¿Qué ocurre, Lily?-** preguntó paciente. Aunque por dentro se moría de ganas por continuar. Nunca se había sentido tan excitado. Y nunca había tenido tanto autocontrol ante semejante estimulo. Estaba... hambriento de ella.

-** Nos son... ¿No son demasiado grandes?-** susurró avergonzada, mordisqueándose el labio inferior. ¿Y si no le gustaban los pechos grandes?

James la detalló con una tierna sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Así que eso era lo que le preocupaba... Se inclinó y volvió a rozar su nariz con la de ella, intentando calmarla con ese gesto. Una de sus manos, acarició lentamente su brazo, para irlo removiendo. La sintió temblar.

-** No, pequeña. Son perfectos-** y con la mayor delicadeza, apartó ambos brazos de Lily y bajo su rostro hasta rozar con sus labios la unión de sus pechos. La sintió arquearse, por lo que no dudo en demostrarle sin palabras lo que pensaba a cerca de aquellos montes gemelos. Con extrema delicadeza, repartió varios besos, mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de ella. ¿Demasiado grandes? ¡Si ella supiera...! Lo volvían loco ¡Loco!.–**Lily... son... como decírtelo...-** los siguió besando y acariciándolos lentamente –** la palabra es... Perfectos-**.

Las manos de Lily, hasta ahora quietas, temblaron entre las de James. Este levantó la cabeza para asegurarse que ella estaba bien y lo que encontró, hincho su ego masculino. Lily no solo se había entregado por completo a sus caricias, sino que las disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, enterrada en la almohada. Por lo que James, se acomodó entre las piernas de ella, para seguir acariciando a placer aquel cuerpo creado para el pecado. Llevó sus manos a los costados de ella. Una la ancló en la redondez de su cadera y la otra, peligrosamente cercana a su ingle. Mientras, sus labios se dedicaron a besar, lamer y succionar hábilmente los inhiestos pezones, y abarcar los dos pechos sin dejar ni una porción de aquella exquisita piel por agasajar.

Las manos de Lily se asieron del cabello de James, en un gesto reflejo que lo alentó a no moverse, y comenzaron a masajearlo tironeando suavemente en un vano intento por contener los gemidos que él arrancaba hábilmente. La nuca y los hombros fuero también acariciados, sorprendiendo al capitán, ya que parecía que Lily se guiaba por su instinto. Sentía como en su vientre se empezaba a acumular una fuerza y calor no del todo desconocida pero si arrolladora y esperada. James la estaba llevando a la locura y eso que acababan de empezar. Notaba como él también estaba tenso por aquella pasión. Lo notaba claramente por aquella erección anidada entre sus muslos, que esperaba a entrar en escena. Y ella ansiaba sentirlo dentro de ella, moviéndose. Siendo uno. Su ansiedad aumentaba cada momento que pasaba.

James comenzó a desplazarse hacia a bajo, besando el estómago de Lily, donde se deleito besando y lamiendo, para después soplar el hueco del ombligo de Lily, ganando un gritito ahogado por parte de ella. Pero el ansiaba algo más... Quería probarla, quería besar y lamer justamente el centro de placer de ella y desatar así su primer orgasmo, no tan solo para llevarla a las estrellas, so no también para hacer más fácil luego la penetración. Quería que estuviera relajada y húmeda.

-**James...-** reclamó con urgencia ella, adivinando sus intenciones. Y se moría de ganas de pasar a mayores, pero había algo que la urgía más.

_**-Quizás muy precipitando para ser la primera vez- **_por lo que optó por comenzar a estimularla con la mano mientras besaba sus labios. Rozó con las yemas el clítoris ganando un gemido ronco. Bajo un poco en su masaje y comprobó que estaba muy húmeda.

-** James... por favor...-** más no le dio tregua. Siguió masajeando con tenues movimientos circulares, subiendo lentamente de intensidad a la par que su boca se perdía entre sus pechos y sus oídos se regalaban con la voz de ella.

Aventuró lentamente uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, encontrándola húmeda e inflamada. El interior de Lily lo recibió apretándolo hacia adentro, haciendo que murmurara salvajemente dentro de un beso, ahondándolo con la lengua. Lily lo acogió succionándola con la suya propia con verdadera pasión. Se estaban descontrolando, dejándose seducir por una bruma erótica que los envolvía y arrastraba a los márgenes del placer más sublime. Y ese era el momento.

Sin dejar de estimularla, ajustó su posición encima de ella para poder ir entrando lentamente. Antes de entrar, la miro a los ojos... la muda respuesta bailó entre ellos y no hizo falta añadir nada más.

Besándola, James acompasó sus besos a una lenta penetración. Poco a poco, fue adentrándose moviendo suavemente las caderas, notando como el interior de Lily, estrecho y húmedo, lo recibía y se adaptaba a él. La estaba llenando de a poco, haciéndola sentir extraña, pero bien.

Hubo un instante al que llegó a su barrera natural. Sabiendo lo que iba a acontecer, James dio el último empujo para hundirse en ella a la vez que cubría sus labios para acoger su quejido. El gemido murió en la boca de James dejándolo completamente unidos y muy quietos.

James completamente atento a la reacción de ella, acarició lentamente con su nariz, esperando no haberle hecho mucho daño. La podía sentir tensa debajo de él, también húmeda e inflamada por la excitación.

Lily por su parte, se sentía extraña, ligeramente adolorida pero por otra parte... Era difícil de expresar. Se sentía llena, completa al sentir a James dentro de ella...al sentir la profunda mirada del hombre al que amaba pendiente de la mínima reacción que ella tuviera. Lo único que sabía es que se encontraba bien y que por nada del mundo, deseaba que James parara y mucho menos saliera de ella. Su corazón estaba desbordado por un sentimiento cálido. No podía sentirse mejor... Por lo que lo alentó seguir, con un suave vaivén de caderas que James interpretó perfectamente.

El capitán de los leones volvió a rozar su nariz con la de ella y con suaves movimientos, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella.

Al principio, los vaivenes fueron suaves y marcados por James. Pero pronto fueron bien acompasados por Lily y comenzaron a marcarse más, permitiendo que las embestidas fueran más profundas y rítmicas. Bailando una danza carnal con el más puro éxtasis, la pasión se desató entre ellos, rozándose con más ímpetu. Ambos se dejaron llevar, alcanzando un orgasmo poderoso que culminó en un clímax devastador.

James cayó encima de ella, llevando su cabeza al hueco de su hombro, mientras sentía como los delicados brazos de Lily lo abrazaban precariamente. Besó la unión del hombro y el cuelo, mientras sentía como ella se relajaba, perlada en sudor. Ambos estaban agotados. Se retiró con sumo cuidado de ella, para colocarse a su lado de espaldas en el colchón y, con cuidado, atrajo el cuerpo de Lily hacia el suyo.

Sintió como James salía lentamente de ella y estuvo a punto de quejarse, mas no tenía fuerzas. Ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. ¡Merlín! La embargaba el sopor y una pesadez que no había sentido nunca. Su cuerpo parecía no tener huesos, lo sentía liviano pero de una consistencia rara, como si fuera de gelatina ¿cómo era posible? ¡Daba igual! No era momento de pensar en eso. ¡Había sido maravilloso! Sintió el brazo de James tomarla con delicadez y atraerla hacia el cálido cuerpo de él. Y se dejó arrastrar hacia donde él la llevara. Su propio cuerpo se amoldó a la perfección al de él, como si de dos piezas de puzle se tratara. Como si hubieran sido creados para estar siempre juntos. Al bailar. Al besarse. Al hacer el amor... y ahora mismo, al abrazarse. Se sentía protegida a su lado, completa. Se acurrucó más contra aquel cuerpo cálido y besó el hombro torneado y moreno, antes de apoyarse en el pecho de él y sentir como James la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Tomó la sabana y cubrió parcialmente los cuerpos de ambos. Por Merlín que se sentía exhausto y eso que solo lo habían hecho una vez. Estaba completamente relajado y sentía a la perfección cada centímetro del maravilloso cuerpo de Lily, tan cálido, tan suave... tan femenino. Sentirla, como se había amoldado a su cuerpo pegándose completamente a él, había vuelto ha encender una suave llama en él. Pero por el momento, descansarían. Ahora solo disfrutaría de tenerla a su lado y se darían tiempo para recuperarse. Quería mostrarle a Lily todo lo que el amor físico podía abarcar. Ser su maestro. Pero tampoco se quería precipitar... era mejor disfrutar el momento. Sintió como Lily se apretujaba más contra él y no pudo evitar sonreír ufano. Tampoco bajo su ego masculino el beso que recibió en su hombro. Por lo que, satisfecho, la rodeo con sus brazos acomodándola mejor sobre sí para abrazarla.

-** ¿Estas bien, pequeña?-**susurró mientras sus labios rozaban suavemente el nacimiento de sus cabellos rojos.

-** Ummm, mejor que nunca-** ronroneo ella con los ojos cerrados. Era muy tranquilizador oír los acompasados latidos del corazón enérgico de James.

-** ¿Te he hecho mucho daño?-** susurró con voz ronca.

Lily abrió lentamente los ojos. Sabía que James le preguntaría y había notado la ansiedad en la pregunta. Lentamente se incorporo encima de él y se elevó lo suficiente para robarle un beso. Antes de contestare y a fin de que él también leyera la verdad en sus ojos, le clavó la mirada.

-** James, a penas me ha dolido. Al principio a sido una sensación extraña. A sido... como explicarlo. Como si me fueras llenando poco a poco. Pero en ningún momento me has dañado-**

James la miró y no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran. La había sentido estremecerse cuando se había adentrado en ella, su tensión. Después de unos instantes ella lo había alentado a seguir y ambos habían hecho el amor y ambos lo habían disfrutado. Pero la idea de que ella hubiera sufrido dolor, lo atormentaba. La verdad estaba reflejada en las esmeraldas de Lily y su orgullo se hincho inevitablemente un poquito más por haberlo hecho bien.

-** No me hubiera perdona si te hubiera dañado, pelirroja-** susurro, mientras liberaba una de sus manos para acariciarle lentamente la mejilla.

-** Lo se James. Se que nunca me harías daño. Ha sido maravilloso...-**

**- Me alegro. Para mí también ha sido maravilloso, pelirroja... ¿Estas muy cansada, pequeña?-** susurró con ternura.

-** Un poco-** admitió sonrojada.

-** Ven-** la invitó a recostarse encima de él. Acarició lentamente su espalda mientras sus labios volvían a besar su cabello –** Quiero que este bien descansada para lo que vendrá después...-** añadió pícaramente.

-** ¡James!-** exclamó algo avergonzada, pero no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y algo excitada ante la promesa de lo que vendría después.

-** ¿Qué? O es que acaso...-** susurró lentamente mientras tomaba su barbilla y la alzaba para encontrarla con la mirada -** ... ¿no deseas una segunda parte?-** sus ojos brillaron pícaramente, mientras su voz se enronquecía.

Lily enrojeció adorablemente a los ojos del capitán por lo que la alzó a su altura y rodó hábilmente hasta dejarla con delicadeza debajo de él.

-** Por que yo lo estoy deseando-** besó suavemente sus labios –** y una tercera vez...-** besó su barbilla –**...y una cuarta...-** acarició con su nariz la de Lily.

-** James...-** su voz sonó tímida pro bordada en deseo. Las manos se enredaron en los cabellos oscuros de su amante bandido particular, para atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo hondamente.

Quizás que dejaran el descanso para después.

El deseo no siempre podía esperar, y en aquellos momentos, volvía a bailar para ellos.

Dos corazones... un solo latir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota de Cierre**

* * *

Hola a todos/as!

No, siento decir que no esto no es otro capitulo.

Se que había comentado que, despues del capitulo 7, iba a subir un último capitulo a modo de epílogo. De hecho, así lo tenía previsto antes de que ocurriera lo de mi abuela y lo que ha venido despues. A fecha de hoy, la verdad es que no se ni cuando ni como voy a escribirlo, por lo que he preferido dejar la Historia como concluida y si más adelante, las circunstancias cambian (y la musa tambien vuelve, muy importante) acabaré por escribir el ultimo capitulo para esta Historia.

Solo agradeceros a todos por leer el fic, comentarlo y apoyarlo. Y tambien por vuestras palabras de aliento.

Un abrazo

Eva


	9. Chapter 9

Nota:

Solo quería enviaros esta nota, por que hace mucho que no me dejo ver por el foro y no quiero que penseis que me olvido de tods vosotrs.

Por circustancias personales, lo ultimo que estoy haciendo es escribir. Soy consciente de que tengo Fics abiertos que debo terminar. Pero ahora mismo, no puedo.

Mandaros un abrazo muy grande y agradeceros el apoyo que habeis dado, dais y espero, dareis.

Eva


End file.
